7 Years Later
by KK3908
Summary: Annabeth Chase hasn't seen any of her Camp Half Blood friends in 7 years. But, what happens when a new threat forces them all together again bringing up feelings long since forgotten. I STINK AT SUMMARIES! PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW EVERYONE! THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth Chase's, Louboutin heels made a clacking sound as she made her way down the marble hallway. People instantly rushed to get out of her way, some even going as far as to throw themselves against the walls, as she strutted to her office. Annabeth had become VP at Kronos architecture in Manhattan, an ironic name considering her past but, it was a great job with all the benefits she needed. It was 5 o'clock on the dot and Annabeth was heading to her office to grab a few things before heading home for the day.

She quickly opened the door leading to the large, open workspace and grabbed a few necessities; house keys, laptop, purse, and the designs for a new club opening on 5th called Demon. She exited her office and quickly locked the door, glad that it was Friday. She turned to her receptionist Stacy, a hefty blonde woman with a heavy Southern accent.

"Alright, Stacy now I left a copy of the designs for Demon with Tim, he'll be over in an hour to give them to you with his corrections, and then I need you to fax them over. Then I guess you can head on home."

"Don't you be worrying `bout a thing Annabeth, I got this covered; now y'all head on back home to your man. I'll take care a this darlin'

Annabeth smiled at Stacy, she may be annoying at times but, she knew how to do her job, and in Annabeth's mind that was all that mattered.

Annabeth quickly made her way out of the building and hailed a taxi, barking out directions to her brownstone in the Village. She was eager to be home, he was waiting for her. She wondered when he would've gotten home. It was Friday, so he would've dropped by the pool and then gone to Central Park to run before going out to eat. Probably at somewhere like McDonalds, he had the worst eating habits that Annabeth always tried to break but, she never seemed to succeed. It was about a 15 minute drive from the office to her house, and after paying the enormous cab fee she hobbled up the steps and unlocked the front door.

"Mommy!" she heard her son Tyler yell before enveloping her in the biggest hug imaginable.

That's right, the man in Annabeth's life; her 6 year old son Tyler, whom she adored with all her might.

"Hey, sweetie," Annabeth paused to brush Tyler's hair out of his face, "Where's Cassie?"

Cassie was Annabeth's long time babysitter, the only one she trusted with her son.

"Oh, Cass had to leave." Tyler stated

"She had to what?"

"She had to go bye-bye!" Tyler shouted, figuring his mom hadn't heard him, "but she left a note"

Annabeth raced over to the kitchen counter to find a small sticky note, written in her once trusted babysitters scrawl

Hello Ms. Chase,

I know you are probably upset with me right now-

Annabeth scoffed at the note, upset was a bit of an understatement.

But, please, don't worry! I only left about 10 minutes before I knew you were due to be home-

Oh yeah! Well what if Annabeth had been running late? What then Cassie?

My father had a heart attack, and your phone was off, I did try and call-

Annabeth felt bad, but still what if someone had broken in?

I locked all the windows and doors and gave Ty, the phone and told him you'd be here soon. He seemed fine once I turned on Dragon Tales-

Of course Tyler was fine, any six year old is fine once you turn on the TV.

Please, don't be cross Ms. Chase! I am so very sorry! I hope you can forgive me and will let you know when I have any news.

Fondly,

Cassandra

Annabeth sighed, before setting down the note. She would forgive Cassie, she never made mistakes, Tyler adored her, and she was hands down the best babysitter out there. She'd forgive her, just this once.

"So Ty," Annabeth said as she turned to her son, "What should we do this weeke-

Tyler's face stopped Annabeth in her tracks. He had that look that boys, one in particular, got when they did something they should not have been doing.

"Tyler" Annabeth paused shooting her six year old a death glare. Still no answer.

"Tyler Jackson Chase. What, did, you do?"

Tyler gave her a very familiar looking smile, and that's when she heard the water.

"No, No, No!" Annabeth yelled before dashing up to her son's room and into the bathroom, where she was met by a pool of water.

"SHIT!" Annabeth screamed, as she raced over to shut the water off and unplug the drain. She quickly began to lay towels down, praying to the gods that she didn't get water damage.

"TYLER!"

She saw her tiny boy come out from behind the doorframe, looking absolutely terrified.

"I'm sorry mommy, but, my fishies wanted a bigger tank! They told me themselves!'

Annabeth felt her body deflate. Whereas most mothers would scold their sons for coming up with such ridiculous tales, Annabeth didn't doubt that her son was telling the truth.

She walked over to him and pushed his messy blonde locks out of his face, a move she used to do a lot with his father, and looked into those sea green eyes, ones that perfectly matched those of a man whose heart she had broken.

_ Annabeth walked up the long sandy beach, facing a crisis she had never had before. She couldn't find words. Annabeth had never been someone at a loss for words and now, now, now, she was dumbstruck._

_ "Percy I just can't-"_

_ "Listen, I need to tell you something and-"_

_ "You'll always be my best friend but-"_

_Annabeth kicked a clump full of sand into the air and cursed at herself in Greek. How could she tell the man she loved that it was over? It was then that she heard footsteps coming up behind her._

_ "Annabeth" he sounded like he'd been running, "I've been looking everywhere for you! What do you think about fish tonight? I know we've been eating a lot of seafood, but- hey is everything okay?"_

_ "Percy, it's not working."_

_ "Alright than" Annabeth turned to him, hurt he had taken it so well, "No fish."_

_ "No, Seaweed Brain, not the seafood, you and me" Annabeth tried to hold back tears that threatened to escape._

_ "I, I don't understand." _

_He really did have a thick skull didn't he? She would just have to be a blunt as possible._

_ "You and I are over, done. This isn't working anymore."_

_ "Well, wait, what?"_

_ "Get it in your thick skull! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!"_

_Okay maybe that was a tad harsh, but I mean, he just didn't get it, besides, it needed to be done. The silence that pursued was uncomfortable though and Annabeth was dying to break it._

_ "Percy, listen, I-"_

_ "No, no. I get it. Got tired of me did you?"_

_ "It's not like that, Percy I'm-"_

_ "Save it" she wished she could take back what she had said but, it was too late. That was clear from the look she was getting._

_ "Have a nice life, Annabeth."_

Annabeth's attention focused back on her son, forcing herself to forget the painful memory that had just been drudged up.

"It's fine sweetie, why don't I go get some more towels from downstairs, and you stay here?"

Annabeth ruffled her son's hair and kissed him on the head as she made her way out of the room. She would just run to the back closet and grab as many towels as she could. But as Annabeth made her way down the stairs she felt something off deep down in her gut.

It was then that a swarm of Dracnae burst in through the front door. Annabeth tried to turn and race back upstairs, but she was too late. She felt the arrow pierce her shoulder, exactly where she had taken a knife for Percy a lifetime ago, as she landed in a heavy lump.

The arrow must've had some sort of tranquilizer in it because she could feel herself getting groggier. She prayed her son wouldn't come downstairs; the things had to be after her, right? It was then that Annabeth noticed the monsters smashing giant clay pots onto the ground, only to have them burst into flames. Annabeth could only manage to form one thought before being enveloped in blackness

_Fire._


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth rolled over, only to find her bed had grown much smaller over the course of the night. She slowly opened her eyes, to find herself in a very familiar looking cabin.

Annabeth sat bolt upright, no, no this wasn't happening to her. It couldn't be. Yet, as she began to look around the room, she found that her worst nightmare was coming true. She was back at camp.

A place she had once loved with all her might, now only held sad depressing memories of what was. Annabeth managed to find her footing and stand up, only to get one glance in the mirror and fall back down again. She looked down in horror only to discover that not only was she in hell but she had the outfit to go with it.

Someone, their name didn't matter for they would soon be dead, had placed her in her former uniform. Her hideous orange T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and yes, a ponytail high up on her head. Annabeth let out a heavy sigh and looked around the cabin once more, it was bare, most likely because all the kids were home for the school year. _Kids. _

_Tyler!_

Annabeth bolted out the door, looking for someone, anyone to tell her what was going on.

"Annabeth!"

She turned around to find Chiron galloping over towards her. Annabeth found that tears started to well in her eyes at the sight of her former father figure. It had been years since she had talked to him; seven to be exact, and she'd missed him terribly.

"Chiron, what the hell is this? Why the hell am I here? What the hell is going on?"

Chiron chuckled, which always drove her insane, it made her think that she was just a child.

"It's good to see you too Annabeth, how've things been with you?"

"Not funny! Seriously, I need information _now."_

"My, my, you haven't changed a bit have you? Why don't you come to the Big House and we can talk about this some more?"

She began to follow Chiron when she noticed that others were already in the Big House, and it looked as if they were having an argument. Yet, as they got closer the voices died down as if in anticipation of their arrival.

She walked up the heavy wooden steps, following Chiron in through the front door only to receive yet another surprise, two to be exact.

There standing in the center of the room, were Thalia and Nico.

"How ya doin bitch?" Thalia questioned with a smile.

"Thals?"

"And, Nico!" Nico added before running over and swinging her up into the air.

"Its been to long darling! How've ya been doin girl?"

She had to smile at him despite the annoying tone of voice.

"Okay I guess, but what the hell is going on around here? And why are you two here?" Annabeth questioned

This time it was Thalia who answered, "Same reason as you, we had something take from us."

Annabeth raised her eyes at the two, but suddenly Mr. D was there staring at her with a look of disdain.

"Anniebell, oh how I've missed my long hours of torturing you and Peter. How have you been? Actually, don't answer that, frankly I don't care."

"Nice to see you two Mr. D, I can see the years have had no affect on your marvelous personality."

Mr. D sniffed the air, and hobbled back into the kitchen area to get who knows what.

Chiron stepped into the center of the room to address the group of kids.

"Obviously you all have seen that a new threat has arisen, and has directly tried to affect all of you by taking something close to you."

"Wait a minute, you're saying that those monsters have my son. Oh hell no, why are we still sitting here?" At this point I was up and hyperventilating.

"Woah, come down Annabeth, we're gonna get you're kid back" This time it was Thalia talking, "we just need to come down and make a plan. Okay?"

I nodded my head at her and sat down in a chair, letting Chiron continue.

"Now we tracked the monsters whereabouts to Tokyo, Japan-"

"Tokyo, why Tokyo?" Nico asked.

"Frankly, we have no idea. We're still waiting on some- urm- tests, if you will."

"Oh awesome, we are headed into a monster infested zone and we don't even know why, perfect! Why don't we just send them a notice saying we're coming as well!"

"Shut up Nico. Please, continue Chiron."

"Thank you Thalia. Now we are sending you all to Tokyo, and of course you can't fly. We'll be sending you by boat, a cruise ship to be exact-"

"Oh yeah! Party boat!"

"Nico, shut up! Why not just take out own boat?" Thalia asked.

"Drachmas don't grow on trees girl." Dionysus interjected from the kitchen.

"Anyways" Chiron continued, "you all will board the boat from the city tomorrow, and than will take it to Tokyo where, you will seek out the monsters and hopefully defeat them. Now when you four arrive-"

"Wait, four?" Annabeth asked.

Everybody went dead silent and began to shuffle their feet around.

"Who's the fourth person?" Annabeth repeated, with more stress this time.

"Me."

Annabeth froze. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. Yet, she knew with her luck, that this was happening. She commanded her body to turn around and face him.

When she got a glimpse of those sea green eyes, it took everything she had not to faint. Then she found herself wanting to burst out into tears, for those were the eyes that her baby had. She forced her mouth to open and pushed the only thing she could say out of her mouth.

"Hi." 

Percy just sorta looked her over, as if she were merely a painting he was considering buying, and then turned his attention back to the others.

"Well, this isn't awkward at all" Nico whispered, receiving a punch in the arm from Thalia.

It was then that Chiron decided to save them all and continue, "Once you all get to Tokyo, we suggest you all head to the economic district, we figure it's a good place for the monsters to hide. Now, I will let you all get reacquainted, and then I suggest you all get some rest." With that Chiron left the room leaving the four to get "reacquainted".

You could cut the tension with a knife.

"So, um, Percy, who are you going to get? I never got a chance to ask." Thalia interjected.

"My mom." Percy answered, in no attempt to further the conversation.

"Sally was taken?" Annabeth asked, not even realizing she was talking to him.

"Yes." Percy answered without looking at her.

You should probably know, Sally knew about Tyler. She had visited Annabeth about 6 months after Percy and Annabeth had broken up, to see what had happened and, well, once she saw Annabeth the cat was out of the bag. Annabeth had managed to convince Sally not to tell anyone but, truth be told she was glad someone knew. Sally had been a huge support and adored Ty almost as much as Annabeth. She found herself almost glad Sally had been taken; at least she would be with him, taking care of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You lost someone too." Percy replied, still not looking at her.

"Yeah, don't mention that to her. Annabeth's cookoo." Nico laughed.

"Oh shut up, Nico. Don't worry Annabeth we'll get, um…" Thalia fumbled.

"Tyler." Annabeth corrected.

"Right, we'll get Tyler back."

"Who's Tyler?" Percy questioned turning slightly towards her.

_Oh shit._

"My son."

That got Percy's attention, his head whipped around so fast it was like a cartoon, he began choking on the air, but the pain was the worse. He looked as if someone had poked him with a hot metal rod.

"S- ssss- son" he managed to choke out.

"Yes, my son, Tyler." Annabeth replied coolly, she would keep the secret from him, despite the opportunity to reveal the truth.

Percy attempted to regain his composure, but his fists stayed in tight balls and his eyes didn't hide his hurt.

"Well, this has been pleasant. I think we should all get some rest and we can reconvene in the morning." Thalia stated before she and Nico walked out of the room.

"Percy-"

"I don't know, I don't care. As soon as I get my mom back, I'm done with you."

"Please just hear me out."

Percy sighed and looked at the floor and things remained like that for about a minute. Then Percy's head shot up so fast she wondered how he didn't get whiplash.

"How old?"

"What?'

"How old is the kid?" Percy paused, "Tyler."

"Percy-"

"How old Annabeth?"

Annabeth sighed before continuing, "He's seven."

"You didn't!" the pain in Percy's voice was evident.

"Percy, I wanted to tell you but-"

"You cheated on me!"

"Wait, what, no its not like that!"

"Then what is it huh?"

Wow things hadn't changed; he was still as slow as ever. Annabeth didn't know what to say though; she still refused to tell him. And frankly, she was hurt he had assumed that she cheated.

"I can't tell you."

"I knew it."

"Percy, please" Annabeth scolded herself for begging but she couldn't help it.

"Save it. I'll see you." And with that Percy walked out of the room.

Annabeth stood there shell-shocked for what seemed like forever. Then she straightened up, took a deep breath, and promised herself she would spend no time dwelling on Percy. All she was going to do was find her son. That was all that mattered. Tyler.

With that Annabeth walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson (that's right folks!) *Not***

Annabeth sat in her cabin, fuming, for about an hour. Percy Jackson was an idiot in Annabeth's mind, and she prayed to her mother that Tyler had gotten her brains over fish face. Annabeth paced back and forth around her former cabin, trying to maintain her focus on the task at hand, when she heard a knock on the door. Annabeth strutted over, fixing her hair in the process, and opened the door to reveal a skeptical Thalia.

"Someone's got a secret." Thalia cooed, as she walked past Annabeth into the open room.

Annabeth felt her stomach drop to the floor as she shut the door, but she attempted to maintain her composure.

"What are you talking about pinecone face?"

"Oh cut the crap, Annabeth. I found this." Thalia threw a picture of Tyler onto a table, one that she recognized as formerly being taped to the fridge.

"Where in Hades did you get that?" Annabeth rushed over and scooped the picture up, noticing that the ends of the picture were burned slightly.

"I was there when we grabbed you out of the house, who do you think put you in that outfit? Hilarious joke on my part by the way! Anyways, I found that picture, its Tyler right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? The kid has Seaweed Brain written all over him. Come on Annabeth have a little faith in me. I mean who wouldn't put two and two together. Kid's seven, right around when you dumped Jackson, it just makes sense."

Annabeth sighed and slumped down on the bed, "Percy didn't figure it out."

"Please, that idiot wouldn't figure it out if you outright told him. Just because we're cousins, doesn't mean we have the same IQ, thank the gods."

Annabeth smiled at her best friends antics, she had missed her. A lot.

"I missed you Thals." Annabeth smiled before continuing, "But what am I going to do?" Annabeth threw her body down on the bed and covered her head with a pillow.

Annabeth could hear her friend's nimble footsteps walking over towards her and could feel her remove the pillow. Annabeth found herself staring at her eternally youthful face, begging for all the answers.

"You tell him."

"You are absolutely no help _at all_!" Annabeth moaned before recovering her face with the pillow.

"Annabeth" Thalia started, removing the pillow once more, "You have always been the smartest person I know, but right now you're being _incredibly _stupid."

"I can't tell him Thals, it's too late. I waited too long. Besides, Percy won't even look at me."

Things stayed quiet in the small cabin for a long time before Thalia finally spoke up;

"Ya know, he was _really_ messed up after you dumped him."

"You are the worst person I know." Annabeth hopped off the bed and went to look out the tiny window.

"My point is," Thalia put her hand on Annabeth's shoulder, "is that you owe it to him to tell the truth."

Annabeth let out a sigh, something that had been escaping her frequently, and sank to the floor.

"I know, I know, and I will. Not yet though, I need to do it when the time is right. I need to patch things up with him before I bring Ty into this situation. He comes first."

"Good move Wisegirl," Annabeth felt a pang in her chest at the sound of her former nickname, "but make it soon. Otherwise I'll spill the beans. Oh and um one more thing."

Thalia walked to the door and opened it, pausing in the doorway.

"I told Nico."

"You did _what?"_

"Sleep tight Annabeth, see you in the morning!" With that Thalia flew out the door leaving Annabeth in a horrible position.

She was alone.

Annabeth awoke at 5:15 on the dot. It was a characteristic of the Athena children; they woke up extremely early.

Annabeth began to pack her bag, thankfully Thalia had grabbed a whole assortment of clothes, making sure she left the orange t-shirt at camp where it belonged. Packing didn't take long, Annabeth wasn't like those damn Aphrodite kids who took weeks to pack, and she found herself wandering around her old stomping grounds.

It was all too familiar, as if she left yesterday, and nearly everything reminded her of Percy.

The dining pavilion where they had, had their first real kiss.

The forest, where they had snuck off to in the late hours of the night.

The lake where Percy spent countless hours trying to teach Annabeth how to canoe.

The stables, where Percy and Annabeth spent time talking with Blackjack; well technically Percy talked and relayed all the information to Annabeth.

It was like reliving all the painful, memories she had spent the better part of 7 years trying to forget.

Around eight Annabeth headed up to the Big House where the group had agreed to meet, before they set out. Annabeth found that, much to her dismay, there was only one other person there.

One guess to who it was.

That's right, Seaweed Brain.

Annabeth took a deep breath and walked right up to him, only to find that when she actually got there, she lost control over her mouth, leaving him to start up conversation.

"Annabeth."

"Percy."

Okay, this was getting ridiculous; I mean things couldn't get any more awkward.

"Listen Annabeth I-"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Overslept."

Leave it to Nico DiAngelo to ruin the moment. Annabeth huffed, and found herself cursing the gods at her rotten luck.

Finally, Thalia arrived, throwing around some apologies, saying she couldn't figure out what to pack, which earned some smart ass comment from Nico, which earned him a punch in the face, and then finally the group was ready to move.

Chiron and Dionysus came to wish them good luck, well, frankly, Chiron came to wish them good luck, while Dionysus kept making comments about how he'd "rather be anywhere than here". Finally the group loaded into the van as Argos headed to the city, he dropped them off at the dock and with a wave of a hand, he was off.

And the whole time, Percy and Annabeth were radio silent.

The group boarded the large cruise ship equipped with 3 pools, 2 bars, a club, 2 exercise rooms, 3 spas and 5 restaurants.

Annabeth hurried straight to her room, locking the door and flopping down on the bed determined to forget all her pain and suffering. Unfortunately, just as she was about to drift off to sleep; the captains voice came on the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentleman, we are just beginning our journey on the Santa Maria… make sure you review all the safety instructions as they are vital to… if you find yourself in need of assistance please don't not hesitate to ask… we hope you enjoy yourself on the cruise… we are set for good weather, seems Neptune is in a good mood…"

It was that statement that brought Annabeth out of her haze, she tried to repress the memory but, it began to creep into her mind.

_Annabeth walked through the back door of the sunken down shack in Montauk. Percy was in the kitchen making some more seafood. Annabeth wasn't sure she could stomach anymore, the only reason she made it this far is due to the fact that Percy loved it. Annabeth removed her shoes by the door and walked over to her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist. He turned around to face her, taking her face in his hands and kissing her gently._

_ "This has hands down been the best birthday ever." Percy stated smiling down at her._

_ "Well, it's a pretty big milestone, 18. You better have big plans for mine."_

_ "Oh I do. Don't you worry your pretty little head."_

_ "Well, with you in charge, Seaweed Brain I'm bound to worry."_

_Percy put on a fake expression of hurt, and swatted her playfully in the arm._

_ "I'm just kidding!" Annabeth buried her head in his chest, and he rested his chin on her head._

_ "I love you Annabeth."_

_ "I love you too, Seaweed Brain."_

_ "You can't go two seconds without insulting me can you Wisegirl?"_

_ "Nope." Annabeth paused, "Hey, I have a gift for you."_

_ "A present? For mwah? What's the occasion?"_

_Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him before untangling herself from his grip and walking to the small bedroom where she hid the present. Instead she found a small note on her pillow._

_At first she figured Percy had written it, but, as she inspected it closer she found a different kind of handwriting. She opened the perfectly folded card, revealing a handwritten note addressed to her._

_Dear Annabeth,_

_I have a few things to discuss with you. Please meet me on the beach far away from the house, don't bring Percy. I look forward to seeing you._

_Fondly,_

_Poseidon_

_Annabeth felt her heart drop, something was wrong, but she would do as the sea-god commanded._

_ "Hey Percy, I have to run out. I-um- forgot something on the beach."_

_ "Aw, no present?"_

_ "Um- when I get back okay?"_

_With that Annabeth rushed out the door without looking him in the face and began walking down the beach until she figured she was a reasonable distance away._

_Annabeth waited, but, not for long. _

_ "Annabeth my dear, you look lovely. How are you?"_

_ "Fine sir." Annabeth was nervous something was off._

_The Earthshaker nodded his head before his expression grew more somber._

_ "Annabeth, we need to talk."_

Annabeth was pulled out of her memory by a knock on the door. She stood up gathered her thoughts and opened the door, making the mistake of not looking first. There stood the last person she expected to see.

Percy Jackson.

**And that's it everyone! YAY for chapter 3! I am so happy you guys like the story so far, I know I love writing it! It makes my day to see a new review up, even when its bad, which so far hasn't happened! Don't expect my updates to usually be this frequent, I tend to get writers block but, I will try to update at least once a week. I love all the feedback and am totally willing to take ideas if you have some! I also may do a contest a little later on in the series so watch out for that! Thanks guys! I adore you all! If you have any questions, please ask!**

**KK**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys it's KK, I want to thank you all for all the support that I've been getting! It's exceeded my expectations! Also I want to clear some things up while we're at it. In this story as well as ones I have yet to write there will never **_**ever**_** be any Thalia/Nico pairings. One because I just don't like them together and two because they are COUSINS and I don't approve of incest. Also all of my stories are gonna be pretty PG in terms of sexual content. Mostly because whenever I try and write anything along those lines I start blushing and giggling and it comes out REALLY awkward! Anyways, that's it for my ranting! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson in my imagination… oh and I'm married to Bradley Cooper.**

Annabeth was starting to get pissed.

She had turned into one of those gods-forsaken Aphrodite girls who turned into an absolute moron around a boy.

She found herself practically chanting to herself _come on Annabeth, say something, anything!_

But instead she stood there like a total idiot, until he decided it was time to save her and let himself in.

"Hey." Percy stated calmly.

"Hey yourself." Did she really just say "hey yourself? "She mentally face palmed herself as she shut the door and turned to face him.

Annabeth found it became easier to focus on the wall behind him rather than on him directly. Whenever she looked at that face, her tongue went dry.

Percy ran a hand through his hair, a habit Annabeth remembered him having, that he performed whenever he was nervous.

"Listen- I- um- I- well-I…" It put Annabeth at ease to see that he was so nervous.

"Yes?"

"Well- I-um- I- just"

"Spit it out Seaweed Brain!"

"What?"

Annabeth regretted the words as soon as she said them. She shouldn't have called him that; they weren't on great terms yet.

"Did you just call me Seaweed Brain?"

Annabeth sighed, "I didn't mean to, its sorta force of habit now."

"No it's cool. Kinda reminds me of the old days, before…" Percy trailed off and looked down at the floor.

"Anyways" Percy looked up, "I just wanted to say, there's no hard feelings."

"Really?"

"Yeah, whatever the reason you had for ending it, it's your choice and I need to respect that. I'm done holding grudges against people. Besides you used to be my best friend, and I miss you."

Annabeth found she just couldn't contain herself; she rushed over straight into his arms.

"I missed you, Seaweed Brain."

"I missed you too Wisegirl."

Annabeth pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. Now was the time to tell him, she needed to tell him. Yet just as she was about to open her mouth, there was a knock on the door.

_Oh Hades. _

Annabeth stomped over to the door and threw it open revealing a smiling Nico DiAngelo.

"Did I interrupt something? I sure hope so."

"What do you want Nico?"

"I'm here for Jackson, but, if you want to keep him for a few minutes longer. I can wait." Nico waggled his eyebrow at them and Annabeth resisted the temptation to kick him in the shin.

"No, no you should take him and get out of my sight, before they call man overboard."

"Calm down Annabeth I'm just playin' with you. Besides, Thalia will be here soon to collect you."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, you didn't think that we were going to just ignore all these wonderful accommodations. No, no, no. We are going to go clubbing."

"Um, no, I have a six year old, I don't do clubs."

"Well, and don't hit me, but your six year old isn't here. You will be there. Let's go Perce."

Percy walked over to Annabeth and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Breath Annabeth. In and out. Don't worry we'll go for an hour and be done."

"No you won't!" Nico called from the hallway.

Percy smiled, winked at her and then walked out of the room.

And the whole time Annabeth's stomach was doing somersaults.

About 10 minutes after the boys left, Thalia arrived carrying two garment bags and a whole chest of makeup.

"When did you become such an Aphrodite child?"

"Oh shut up, Annabeth!"

"Calm down, where did you get the dresses?"

"That's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Now clothes off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me prude. Strip."

Annabeth silently obeyed removing her jeans and sweater.

"I will never say this again, but, you are smoking."

"Thanks doll, you're not too bad yourself."

"Alright, now let's see what I can do."

After about an hour with Thalia, Annabeth was unrecognizable.

Her eyes were large and dramatic, and the icy blue eye shadow brought out the color in her eyes. Her lips were ruby red, and her normally curly hair was straight and framed her face.

Oh, not to mention her dress.

Where Thalia had found it was still unknown, for Annabeth owned nothing like it. It was tight, short, one-shouldered and black with a cutout on her side.

And boy did Annabeth rock that dress.

"Hot damn girl, if I was a dude, and allowed to date, I'd totally do you."

"Isn't it against some kind of code for you to be dressed like that?"

Thalia had also straightened her jet black hair and her lips were light pink. Her eyes were dark and smoky with her trademark eyeliner creating a cat eye.

Thalia's dress had a sparkly bodice that then cascaded outward in white layers and stopped mid-thigh. She looked stunning.

"As long as I don't flirt with any boys, we're good. Besides, I look too young for any guys I'd be interested in to hit on me. "

"Yeah how old are you now? 45?"

"Watch it missy, or I'll spill the beans to Jackson."

"Oh, why not? You already told Nico."

Thalia laughed a tad, and applied more eye make-up.

"Okay, get ready to get wasted."

"I am not getting wasted."

Annabeth was wasted.

She had never been a hard partier; she hadn't had the chance with her son around. And don't be confused, she had never resented Tyler for that. Yet she found that alcohol allowed her an escape from her crazy messed up life, into one that was much more forgiving.

"Oh my gods guys, this is so fun!" Annabeth yelled over the roar of the music.

"I know, I love you all so much! Group hug!" Thalia, who was as equally wasted, squealed.

The two boys laughed, they had taken it upon themselves to remain somewhat sober to make sure nothing happened that they would regret in the morning.

"Come get more drinks with me Thalia!" Annabeth grabbed her friends hand and pulled her to the bar.

"I'm gonna go with them." Nico stated to Percy, "Why don't you go chat up that red head, she's been eyeballing you all night. You deserve a break."

"No thanks man, actually I'm gonna step out for a second, get some air."

"Yeah sure." Nico called before running over to the girls who were discussing something eagerly while a bartender tried to get Annabeth's attention.

Nico walked over to them, plopping down between him and Annabeth, and putting on his best death glare. It worked pretty damn well, the guy scurried away so fast you've thought his pants were on fire.

"So ladies what are you talking about, me of course." Nico laughed.

"Oh my gods Nico you are so funny! I never realized how funny you were until right this second!"

"Wow thanks Annabeth, ya know, you're a lot nicer when you're drunk!"

"I know right! Where's Percy?"

"Oh he wanted to step out for a minute."

Annabeth nodded her head a little too vigorously before pausing as an idea formed.

"I'm gonna tell him about Tyler!"

"Oh my gods! You totally should Annabeth!" Thalia slurred.

"Um, no I don't think that's a good idea Annabeth. I think you should just wait till the morning."

"No, Nico I wanna tell him now."

"No, Annabeth" Nico mocked, "You're not gonna tell him anything."

Annabeth looked at Thalia and she took the hint. Thalia threw herself out of the chair and on to the floor.

"Holy Zeus Thalia! Are you alright?" Nico asked, quickly pulling her to her feet.

"I'm fine, just partied out. Can you walk me back to my room; I'm worried I won't be able to make it there on my own."

"Yeah sure, will you be okay Annabeth."

"Of course! I'll just dance some more and then I'll head back."

Nico nodded and began to walk Thalia back to her room, missing the wink she through at Annabeth, though it was more of a spastic blink than a wink.

With that Annabeth made a beeline to where she figured Percy would be.

It took some searching and stumbling but, she finally located him near the front of the ship.

She took a deep breath and strutted right up calling out as she did.

"Hey Percy!"

**AND THAT'S IT FOLKS! For now… I hope you liked, please review with feedback I know this chapter was a little shorter and slower than others but, it had some nice character bonding. Thanks for everything guys! Keep checking for updates! PS. Annabeth and Thalia's dresses are on my profile!**

**KK**


	5. Another AN PLEASE READ THIS TOO!

**I'm glad that its working well for everyone, I think I just needed to be patient, something I'm awful at! Im at work on chapter 5 and already have ideas for 6 and 7. Expect updates tomorrow and MAYBE Thursday… Also I wanna make a deal with y'all! I need at least 5 reviews before I post up the next chapter, and I mean 5 from different people. Now I know there are at least 5 of you reading so blow up my email! Thanks for all the support! **

**KK**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guyyyssss! I'm back! Though I guess this is sorta becoming a regular thing huh? Lucky for you I've been ill these past few days which means more updates for you! Thanks guys, on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN PJO – Rick Riordan (that's right bitchez im Rick Riordan)**

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth called out to the boy leaning over the railing.

"Ya know, suicide isn't that answer."

Percy smiled at her, and hopped of the railing, "Where are Thalia and Nico?"

"Oh, Thalia got a little too crazy and so Nico walked her back to her room. Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Oh the horror!" Percy mocked her causing her to punch him in the arm.

"Hey- um- listen there's something I need to tell you, and I'm not sure how you're gonna take it."

Percy gave her a skeptical look but allowed her to continue.

"Um- well" but Annabeth felt a bubbling in her stomach and with that she proceed to upchuck the alcohol she had consumed, all over the deck.

_Hades!_

Annabeth stared in horror at Percy but, now that there was nothing left in her stomach she began to feel a bit woozy, and next thing you know she was laying on the deck.

"Annabeth? Are you okay? Well I guess that's a stupid question."

Annabeth half grunted, half moaned at him in response. Frankly, she was surprised she hadn't passed out; she wished she could pass out. It would be much better than sitting here, humiliated.

"Um- Annabeth, I'm gonna carry you to your room. Just relax okay?"

Annabeth nodded and obeyed willingly, anything to get out of here. Percy scooped her up with ease and cradled her against his chest like a small child.

Even though Annabeth had lost physical control, her mind was working overtime. She was suddenly very aware of everything. How she could feel Percy's strong stomach underneath his shirt, how he smelled like the ocean, she even noticed a tiny scar on his neck from where she had nicked him during knife practice.

When Percy finally managed to get back to the room he laid Annabeth on her bed and began rummaging through her bag until he found sweats and a T-shirt. He than began to undress her.

That snapped Annabeth back to herself.

"Woah, woah, woah mister! What do you think you're doing?"

"Annabeth, I have seen you in far less than your underwear."

Annabeth felt herself start to blush, before quickly snatching the clothes out of his hands and gesturing for him to turn around.

After Annabeth had switched clothes she crawled into her bed, suddenly feeling her exhaustion hit her full force, it had been a long 24 hours.

"Goodnight Annabeth." She felt Percy pull the covers up higher on her, which if done by anyone else would've annoyed the hell out of her.

"Goodnight Seaweed Brain." Annabeth muttered.

And she could've sworn that she heard him say I love you. But then again, she was probably dreaming.

"_We need to talk." Annabeth heard Poseidon say, and from the tone of his voice it wasn't going to be about the American Idol season finale._

"_Okay. What about?"_

"_About you and my son's relationship."_

_Annabeth felt her heart sink into her feet as Poseidon continued._

_ "You know I've never really approved of this relationship. But I, much like your mother, figured it was just some silly phase. Clearly I was wrong." Poseidon stopped and gazed out into the sea._

_ "I'm missing your point, sir."_

_ "My son has big dreams Annabeth." Poseidon stated as if he hadn't heard her._

_ "I'm aware."_

_ "Dreams he can't fulfill with you and a baby in the picture."_

_How in the Hades did Poseidon know about that? Annabeth hadn't even been sure until about two seconds ago._

_ "Did you forget who you were talking to?"_

_Oh yeah, that._

_Poseidon turned to face her, looking her dead in the eye._

_ "You love Percy, no?"_

_ "I do, very much so."_

_ "Then do what's best for him. Let him have a chance at making his dreams come true. If you care for him, do what's best for him."_

_Annabeth didn't want to believe what he said. She hated when people tried to tell her how to think. Yet, this was different because Annabeth knew in her heart that what he was saying was the truth._

_ "That a girl. I knew I could rely on you. Thanks for doing this Annabeth; it really is what's best for him."_

_Annabeth could feel her heart breaking into a million little pieces as she nodded._

_ "Very well, I must get back. Ocean doesn't run itself ya know! Take care my dear."_

_With that the sea king was gone and Annabeth was left with a broken heart._

Annabeth woke with a start, sweating heavily and panting. It was only made worse as the events of the previous night dawned on her.

_Valcas!_

Annabeth dragged her butt out of bed and combed through her hair, sticking it up in a ponytail. She than proceeded to wipe every speck of make-up off her face. When she was finally satisfied she set off to Thalia's room.

She had to practically kick down the door.

There she was sprawled out on the bed, still in her dress, makeup smeared all over her face, and hair sticking up in bunches.

Annabeth walked over and began to shake her.

"Thalia!"

When that failed she hit her with a pillow.

"Thalia!"

Finally she jumped on top of her shouting with all her might,

"THALIA!"

"What!" Thalia woke with a start and then kicked Annabeth off the bed.

"Bitch."

"Someone is not a morning person. Get your ass up, I need coffee pronto."

Annabeth walked over to Thalia's suitcase pulling out shorts and a sweater and threw it at the sleeping hunter.

"Move it!"

"Alright, mom! Yeesh!"

When Thalia was finally satisfied with her appearance the girls walked down to the café and grabbed breakfast. When Annabeth was finally done recapping what had happened with Percy all Thalia could say was;

"Holy shit!"

"You are seriously _no help_."

"Im sorry but, holy shit! I mean seriously, you barfed on the dude that is hilarious!"

"Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because you have no friends, or life."

"Well, one thing is for certain. I'm never drinking _again_."

"You and me both sister."

There was a pause in the conversation as Thalia took a long swig of coffee before asking;

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"At this point, I think I have to. I owe it to him."

"That's my girl. When?"

"I don't know. Whenever the moment arises."

"Well, here's your moment."

Annabeth turned to see Nico and Percy approaching the table, she could do this.

"Hey!"

She couldn't do this.

Thalia kicked her under the table, a little too hard for Annabeth's liking and nodded in Percy's direction.

Real subtle.

"Hey, um, Percy could I like talk to you for a second? In private?"

"Um yeah sure."

Annabeth stood up from the table, while Thalia pulled Nico down, and began to walk outside. She stopped when she was a good distance away and turned to look at him.

Nothing would ever prepare her for that face.

"So what's up Annabeth?"

"Well, first I, uh, want to thank you for last night. I, um, clearly wasn't myself."

Percy smiled, and Annabeth felt her heart melt inside of her.

"No problem."

"Anyways, back to the point. You know my son Tyler."

"No Annabeth, I completely forgot about your son Tyler."

Annabeth smiled, tears welling in her eyes, she hoped he would still talk to her after this.

"Well, Tyler, he's y-"

But, Annabeth never got to finish her statement because that was when the boat crashed.

**And then they all died! THE END! YAYAYAYAYYA! No, I'm not that mean. Just mean enough to leave you with that cliffhanger. BUM BUM BUM BUM! I really appreciate all the reviews and feedback, and I would love ANYONE who reads this to write a review because they make my day that much better! If you have any questions about this chapter, feel free to ask!**


	7. Chapter 6

**HAY HAY HAY! YAY for chapter six! I hope you all like! As usual rate and review! GRACIAS AMIGOS!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story, a box of Pop-Tarts, and my blankie! (In other words, I don't own PJO)**

As the boat jolted forward, Percy had to grab Annabeth in order to prevent her from flying over the edge of the railing.

"What in Hades is going on?" Percy questioned to no one in particular, just as Thalia and Nico came running over.

"Holy crap, it's like the effing Titanic all over again." Nico yelled over the commotion of the other passengers.

"We need to get a life boat," Annabeth suggested and then turned to Percy, "Um, Perce, you can let me go now."

"Oh right." Percy blushed and released his grip on her arm.

The group than set off in the general direction of the commotion, to where they figured the lifeboats would be.

Then Thalia stopped in her tracks.

"We need to go back."

"What in Hades are you talking about? I refuse to die a watery death!" Nico yelled.

"We've come this far and we don't have time to get stuck on a boat headed in the wrong direction. Besides once we get our hands on a boat, Percy can take care of the rest."

"She's right, besides with me we can make great time." Percy agreed.

Yet Annabeth felt uneasy, she hadn't gone anywhere near the water since her little "chat" with Poseidon.

"No, we should just get on the big boat with everyone else; a small one would be too, um, slow."

"Annabeth" Percy began, "we need to get their as quickly as possible. Think about Tyler."

Annabeth always thought about Tyler, and it was that statement that made her bite back her fear and nod her head. She was just being paranoid right?

"The real question is, how on earth are we going to steal a boat, when clearly there is already a line a mile long for them?" Thalia asked.

"Oh, leave that to me."

You have to hand it to Nico DiAngelo. The kid was talented. He single handily managed to take them all, by shadow travel, up to the front of the ship, passed all the other people, and right to where the boats were put. Unfortunately that did nothing about the mob of people already congregated and the crewmen who were guarding the boats.

"Well now what, death face?" Thalia questioned.

"Hey, I got you here, you make a plan. I need a nap."

Annabeth thought for a moment before smiling.

"I have an idea."

Annabeth's plan was a great one but, it solely relied on the willingness of other passengers to help out. The group gathered slightly to the right of the mob, still close enough to the boats that they would have access when the time came.

With a silent nod from Annabeth she and Nico moved farther into the group, leaving Thalia with Percy.

"I know you still like her." Thalia whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you still like Annabeth."

Percy turned to face her, a confused look on his face.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, we aren't all as clueless as you. I'm just stating what is clearly there."

"Thalia, I got over Annabeth a long time ago. I care for her as a friend, and nothing more."

"Oh, I'm not saying that you never got over her. I'm just saying, those feelings are _re_surfacing."

Percy breathed out through his nose and chose to ignore his pestering cousin. Of course then he picked Annabeth out of the crowd and found himself smiling. _Maybe Thalia was right. No, he wouldn't let it be true._

"Deny it all you want Jackson, you know I'm right."

"Shut up Thalia."

Thalia let out a laugh and the two spent the next couple of minutes in silence. It was then that Thalia heard Annabeth say the signal.

"Move it, DiAngelo."

Okay so it was a really bad signal but, it was the best the group could do on such short notice.

"Sorry Percy" Thalia whispered, "Move idiot!" She shouted much louder.

"No thank you, I need a boat just as much as you do."

"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?"

"Ya, but I'm pretty sure that rule doesn't apply to you sir!"

Thalia let out an angry yell and shoved him, Percy than took the initiative to fall back, successfully throwing himself over the railing.

"Oh my gods!" Thalia shouted in mock surprise.

"Someone please help! He fell over the edge! He needs help!" She began to grab random people and pull them to where Percy had fallen.

People quickly began to gather around the sight, completely forgetting about their own impending doom.

"Oh dear!" One person shouted.

"He still hasn't come up!" Another interjected.

"Do you think he's dead?"

"Awesome!"

As more and more people began to run to where Percy had fallen Annabeth and Nico took the opportunity. Annabeth began playing with the cables, cutting them to release the boat. Then Nico began to push the boat over to the back of the ship, where it had dipped slightly towards the, allowing easier access. Thalia also began to help shove the boat to the back, until they finally managed to get to the end, where Percy popped back up.

"Nice acting Pinecone Face."

"You too Kelp Head. Now help us get this thing into the water."

Percy smiled and then began to use his hands to make the water pick up the boat and then bring it into the sea. He then hopped into the boat and proceeded to help Thalia and Nico in.

"Okay Annabeth, your turn." He held out his hand for her.

Annabeth's feet remained glued to the deck.

"Annabeth, come on. Get into the boat."

Yet, she couldn't do it; you wouldn't either if the sea god wasn't quite fond of you. See, in order to get into the boat Annabeth would have to wade into the water, which she hadn't done in seven years. In fact she had only recently gotten back into a pool.

"I, I, I can't Percy. I can't do it."

"Annabeth, I don't understand this sudden aversion to water but, I need you to get into the boat, right now."

"You don't understand. I. Can't. Do. It. It's not going to happen. You all should just go."

Percy looked at her, trying to decipher what was going on inside of her head. Annabeth had never exactly been fond of swimming but, now she seemed just plain terrified.

"Please, Annabeth. Get in the boat." Thalia begged.

"It's not happening okay! Just go!"

"Annabeth" Percy paused, "Think about Tyler. Only Tyler. He needs you, you have to come."

It was the only thing anyone could say, to get her to hesitate.

"Look at me Annabeth." She obeyed, "give me your hand, you can do this."

Annabeth reached out, and Percy took hold. She began to wade into the water; she was going to be okay. Yet just as she was about to reach the boat, her hand slipped from Percy's for just a second.

It was a second too long.

Annabeth was dragged underneath the surface, only just having time to process the shocked look on her friend's faces. She was plunged deeper and deeper down.

Annabeth wasn't sure whether it was the outstanding pressure or oxygen deficiency but, all she remembered seeing was a tiny silver fish swimming away from her.

And then she blacked out.

**And that's it for this chappie! YAY! I've been updating pretty frequently but, I warn you not to get too comfortable. I know this one was really short but, the next one should be relatively long. Remember 5 reviews if you want the next one! Love you guys! Aloha!**

**KK **


	8. AN READ IT! I KNOW IM ANNOYING!

**I know, I know we all HATE authors notes and I'm sorry for that but, I just want to let you guys know a few things. Percy is going to find out about Tyler in Chapter 8, I don't want you all to stop reading because I keep putting it off. The thing is, I just have all these ideas that cram in my head, and I want to share them all but, sometimes I have to pick and choose. I love all the feedback and I'm gonna start doin little shout outs to all my reviewers at the end of the chappies so look out for those. Okay, I PROMISE that there will be no more A/N's look out for chapter 7! Thanks guys!**

**KK**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, guess who? Yup, its meeeee! I had some comments about how the boat sinking was confusing and I understand. I kind of rushed through that chapter, and it was sort of hard for me to visualize because I've never actually been on a cruise before. If you've ever seen the movie Titanic, one side of the boat sinks into the water first and that's how their boat went down, and that's the side they went to. Hope that clears up some confusion! Okay, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (do you miss my creative little disclaimer blurbs?) **

Annabeth could smell the ocean. It was a familiar smell, one she had grown accustomed to after spending time with Percy. Yet, this was stronger, more poignant and she was about to find out why.

As her eyes fluttered open she found herself in a room surrounded by water.

She almost passed out again.

When she finally managed to regain her composure the architect in her was astounded. She was in a large white room made of finely crushed shells. Oh and when she says large, she means _enormous_. The room was easily as big as her entire house, with pillars holding up the 30 foot tall ceilings.

The room was clearly designed for women.

Annabeth had been lying in a four posted bed with billowing white canopies. There was a large vanity table on one wall that had all the makeup a girl could dream of. On the opposite wall was a large sitting area set up around a fire place. Yes, a fire place in the middle of the ocean. SpongeBob would be proud.

Annabeth could also see two pairs of double doors. One, she assumed, led to a closet and the other to a bathroom.

The most amazing aspect of the room was the windows.

They stretched from floor to ceiling and were made up entirely of glass, which made Annabeth wonder how they didn't shatter under all the pressure of the water. They gave an amazing view of what was going right outside.

Fish of every color swam in groups, dolphins scurried past alongside merpeople dressed in beautiful outfits, and- was that a whale?

Annabeth was so absorbed in the beauty of the ocean; she didn't realize she was no longer alone.

"Glad to see your up."

Annabeth spun around, and threw her hand on her chest.

"Hades Poseidon! You gave me a heart attack!"

Poseidon smirked before continuing, "How are you it's been awhile."

"Oh ya know, I've seen better days. Being abducted really ruins a person's day."

"I didn't abduct you."

"Oh, oh of course not. No, dragging someone down into the ocean and holding them hostage, that's not abduction at all."

"Well, please examine the circumstances my dear. You were getting a little too close for comfort to telling Percy the truth."

"And crashing an ocean liner and then practically drowning me was a lot more conventional then popping up and just saying, 'Hey Annabeth, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Poseidon sighed and stared at Annabeth with great intensity, and suddenly she grew very hot.

"Okay, okay, I won't be a smart ass."

"I appreciate that. Now, I thought we were on the same page on not telling my son."

Annabeth sighed, and began to reconsider.

And then she snapped her head back up and looked him right in the eyes.

"With all due respect sir, Percy has the right to know."

"But, you have the responsibility not to tell him."

Annabeth paused to look at the floor. He was right.

No, no he wasn't.

"Poseidon, I'm telling him."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him and waited for an explanation.

"I will keep you here as long as necessary my dear; I've taken it upon myself to make sure my son doesn't know. And when I vow to do something, I do it."

"So, you're just going to keep me down here? That's not really going to work, sir."

Poseidon narrowed his eyes at her and paused.

"And why would that be Annabeth?"

"Well, I don't think your son would be very appreciative of that. I mean, we all know there is no way I would've been dragged down like that naturally. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he was on his way down."

Truth be told, Annabeth had no clue whether or not Percy was even suspicious of his father, but it was all she had.

Poseidon chuckled, "I adore my son dearly but, he's never been the brightest. I wouldn't count on him too much."

Well there was that.

"There are also Thalia and Nico, they'll surely see. Of course there's also my mother, she won't be too excited about the fact that you have me here."

"My, my and I thought you were bright. I didn't work alone."

Suddenly, everything hit her like a freight train.

"My mother was in on this."

"Yes, yes she was. I can't believe I'm admitting this but, she was the one who had this plan from the start. And I mean the very start."

Annabeth couldn't breathe, she felt like she was being constricted. Her mother, the person who she had trusted and looked up to her entire life, had betrayed her.

"Don't be upset dear. She really cares for you, and that was the reason she did what she did. You should take it as a compliment."

"My mother, and you, ruined my life. Pardon me if I don't take it as a compliment." Annabeth hissed.

"We did what we deemed necessary to protect you both."

"Oh cut the crap, sorry, but I mean seriously? In what way was this protecting us?"

"It allowed Percy to live his dreams and in turn you were kept from feeling guilty about holding him back."

"Okay, well Percy is a big boy, who's capable of making his own decisions on how he wants to handle the situation."

Poseidon sighed through his nose, and ran a hand through his hair; a move she now realized Percy had inherited from him.

"I'm not going to win this battle am I?"

"No, sir."

"You know Annabeth, I always win."

"So do I."

Poseidon smirked at her, before straightening up.

"Very well then Annabeth. I will let you make your own decisions but please, consider the consequences."

"I have sir."

"Okay then, when you are ready a hippocampi will arrive to escort you back to the boat" Poseidon paused for a moment before his eyes grew somber; "There is someone who wishes to see you though."

With that Poseidon nodded and disappeared in a flurry of sea foam and Annabeth felt an equally powerful presence enter.

"Hello Annabeth."

Annabeth turned to where the voice came from, to find herself face to face with her own grey eyes.

"Hi Mom."

Annabeth hadn't seen her mom in well, seven years. Annabeth's mother had clearly been upset when she was notified of the pregnancy.

Well, maybe upset was a bit of an understatement.

Athena had been furious.

After using some colorful words to basically state how much of a moron Percy and his father was, she had stated she wanted nothing to do with her or her demon spawn.

People weren't kidding when they called Athena heartless.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you."

Annabeth glared at her mother, trying to channel Nico DiAngelo.

"Annabeth please, allow me to explain myself."

"Screw you mom."

Athena began to grow before Annabeth's eyes. Her eyes became menacing and her face furious.

"You will _not _talk to me like that. I am your mother and you will respect me!"

Annabeth could feel her own anger begin to boil over. She began to imagine that her own face started to resemble her mother's.

"Mother, MOTHER! Oh no, you are _not_ my mother! I don't know any mother, goddess' included, that treat their children like this! Even fucking _Aphrodite_ treats her kids better than this. You would rather see me _suffer _then end up with the son of your enemy!"

Annabeth could feel the tears spill up over her eyes, she could feel her voice start to break but, she kept going.

"You know what is just icing on the cake? I looked up to you; I spent my whole life trying to please you. To make you proud of me and I got _nothing!_ Not one compliment or 'you did good Annabeth.' No, the only time you some much as gave me a second glance was when I had the chance to be happy! When I decided that maybe I could live my life without trying to please you every fucking minute! You know, you have a grandkid? His name is Tyler, and he's brilliant but, you don't care, do you? No, it's all about you isn't it? So, I'm sorry if I don't talk to you like a child should talk to their mother! But, you've _never_ been my mother!"

Athena began to shrink down to Annabeth's size and for the first time did something motherly.

She hugged her daughter.

Annabeth was too stunned to react but, when she finally got her wits about her she began to sob. She had never gotten the chance to be a kid and now she just wanted to curl into a ball and have her mother protect her.

"Annabeth," Athena put Annabeth at arm's length so she could look at her and Annabeth was stunned to find she was crying too, "I have always tried to do what was best for you. It's a cruel world and I wanted you to know how to survive in it without my help. But in doing so I fear that I broke our relationship. Needless to say, I find that I want involve myself in matters that aren't my own, including your love life. Even I make mistakes Annabeth, and that's why I'm here. To apologize."

Annabeth stood there, wiping the tears from her eyes as she absorbed what had just happened.

"So, you're sorry? You are actually apologizing?"

"Yes, I am sorry. Now don't make me say it again."

Annabeth smiled at the goddess and hugged her again.

"Thank you mom."

"You are so very welcome my dear." Athena enveloped her again before backing away, "I must go though, those other gods aren't equipped to handle things without me."

Annabeth nodded and watched as her mom began to disappear.

"Oh and, as for Tyler, I watch him constantly. That boy is going to make me proud someday; you tell him I love him very much."

"I will mom, thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." Athena whispered before disappearing from the room.

Annabeth breathed out before walking to the window where a fat silver hippocampi sat. She recognized him as Rainbow, Tyson's favorite friend, and she began to feel tears well in her eyes again.

_Gods, this is too much effing crying._

Annabeth opened up the large window and held on to Rainbow as they shot to the surface in record time.

About 1o feet from the boat Rainbow stopped, whinnied to Annabeth, and disappeared into the darkness below.

Annabeth began to kick with all her might, to where she could see the boats underside. Finally she broke the surface, breathing hard and soaking wet.

"Annabeth?" She heard her three friends shout at relatively the same time.

Suddenly she could feel herself being pulled into the boat by a pair of strong arms and straight into that same person's warm chest.

"Gods, Annabeth. You scared me half to death, what in Hades happened?"

She looked up into Percy's eyes, he looked half relieved and half freaked. She then turned to Thalia and Nico who were soaking wet as well.

"What happened to you two?"

Thalia got an annoyed look on her face before continuing, "Well, when you mysteriously drowned Mr. Hero here dove out of the boat to rescue you. Only flipping Nico and I into the water with him." She then proceeded to punch Percy in the arm and continued, "When we realized you weren't there we all figured it had to be Poseidon. What did he want with you?"

"Oh he just wanted to have a, um, conversation. Speaking of which, we need to talk."

She turned around to face Percy as he raised an eyebrow, and suddenly she found herself blurting out what she was dying to say.

"Tyler's your son."

**So the truth finally comes out! Wonder what Percy is gonna think… I know it's a late update, got held up today and decided to finish while watching my favorite film Bridesmaids. Also sorry about all the language, hope I didn't offend anyone! So here are the beginnings of my little shout outs to reviewers:**

**Star1412- My first reviewer! You will always have a special place in my heart! Thanks for being there with me through it all, I want another review from you to let me know you're still reading!**

**Lotuslita- Probably my most dedicated reader, you've given me feedback on every chapter which makes me SO happy! Oh and our bonding over our dislike over Thalico pairings. NO THANKS! **

**Lennygoat- Your reviews always make me laugh out loud. I actually burst out laughing during English when I saw your review about Percy's idiocy. My teacher loved that… Thank you soooo much!**

**ChildofWisdom- That first review you gave me made me want to continue writing. I really hope you still are reading and that you enjoy it! **

**Once again I love you all!**

**KK**


	10. Chapter 8

**Wow 24 hours without an update. Was it hard, I know it was for me! I have a recital today, so send me good vibes! Time to see Percy's reaction and there's a twist in there… HERE WE GOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer: If only I was smart enough to have written Percy Jackson…**

"Tyler's you son." Annabeth repeated to Percy who had sort of frozen in place.

Maybe she could've handled that a bit better, but she just felt she needed to get the information out there.

Percy stayed frozen for what felt like hours but in reality were only a couple of minutes.

"Tyler, is, my, who, what, wait, no, what?"

Annabeth sighed; she had figured it would take some convincing.

"Tyler. Is. Your. Son."

Percy sat down on a tiny boat in the bench and stared out on the ocean, Annabeth could practically see the gears moving in his head.

"How?" Percy asked without looking back at Annabeth.

This time it was Nico who spoke, "Well Percy, when two people love each other very much they-"

Nico was silenced when Thalia pushed him off the side of the boat. When he finally got back in, which did take some time, he was mad as a hornet.

"What in Hades Thalia?"

Thalia chose to ignore him turning to Annabeth and Percy, "Look, I can see you two need some time alone. We'll just give you your space." Thalia stood and grabbed Nico only to realize there's only so far you can go in a rowboat.

"No, that's okay. We'll go." Percy offered Annabeth his hand, which she took and they plunged into the water.

Percy covered Annabeth with an air bubble and went back to thinking.

"Percy…"

Annabeth was cut-off when Percy held up a finger to her.

"So, Tyler is my son?"

Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him; she'd only said it three times.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain."

Percy nodded his head, and suddenly Annabeth grew nervous. This could be it; he may never speak to her again.

And then he did the last thing Annabeth expected.

He laughed.

_Oh Hades. He's gone insane. I made Percy Jackson go insane._

Annabeth waited for him to control himself and say something, and what he said shocked her even more.

"Well, finally!"

"What?"

"Annabeth, I knew."

Now it was Annabeth's turn to be confused. And when I say confused I mean she couldn't form a thought.

She sat down, which was strange to do considering where they were, and focused on her breathing.

"Annabeth…"

She held up her finger to silence him and managed to speak one word.

"Huh?"

Percy stooped down to where she was and brought her face up to look at him.

"I know. Not when I first saw you, I wouldn't have been so cold-shouldered. I overheard you and Thalia talking about him, you guys are terrible whisperers."

Annabeth didn't at first register the emotion that was pulsing through her veins. And then like a lighting bolt, was the word that went with her feelings.

Anger.

It didn't make much sense for her to be angry. Not given the circumstances. Yet, all she could think of was how many times she'd looked stupid over this.

"And you didn't think to tell me that you knew?"

"I wanted you to tell me, in your own way. It was your secret to share, and it was you choice to tell me or not. I do have to say that I am considering a career in acting now. I mean, you have to hand it to me I was amazing in fooling you all."

He was right; he managed to fool them all. It explained a lot of things too; why he had been so quick to make up with her, and why he so quickly dismissed the cheating allegations.

"This does however raise another question" She looked up at Percy, "That's why you broke up with me wasn't it?"

"That's, complicated." Annabeth sighed and stood back up.

"No, its not Annabeth. It either is or it isn't."

Annabeth bit her lip, she didn't want to rat Poseidon out to him. Sure, she wasn't exactly fond of him but Annabeth didn't want to destroy their relationship. So, she decided to tell part of the truth.

"You just had so many dreams. You wanted to be an Olympic swimmer, and you did it to! With a kid, that wouldn't have happened. So, I did what I deemed necessary to let you live your dreams. That's why I broke up with you."

Percy stared at Annabeth for a while his head turning to the side.

"Do you know anything about me?"

"What?"

Percy chuckled, which made her crazy, and smiled.

"Annabeth, what I wanted, more than anything, was a family. I figured you, of all people, would know that. That's why when you broke up with me I just couldn't figure it out. I thought of everything; got tired of me, found someone else, got a new job somewhere, _everything. _Yet, a kid never occurred to me because I assumed you would know that I would love to have a kid. I guess you should never assume anything anymore."

Annabeth began to laugh finding that the relief was just overwhelming.

"So, you're not mad?"

Now it was Percy's turn to laugh.

"Of course not, I'm excited Annabeth. Tell me about him, everything about him."

And she did, she told him everything. How he love math and science, and of course Greek mythology. How he loved swimming and the water, and how every weekend he wanted to go to the beach. How he hated spiders and demanded his mom kill them every time they saw one, which Annabeth could never do so they usually hid in the closet for a good 10 minutes. How he always went horseback riding in central park and would always have conversations with them, which made others wonder what mental disease he had. And how every time they passed a pet store, he always wanted to buy all the fish and set them free.

Percy had a grin from ear to ear when she was done, and then suddenly it disappeared.

"What did you tell him about me?'

"Sally was actually a big help she-"

Only then did Annabeth realize she had made a slip.

"My mom _knew?_ For how long?"

Annabeth closed her eyes and didn't open them when she told him,

"The whole time."

"What?"

"Don't be mad at her, be mad at me."

"Oh I am."

Annabeth ran a hand through her hair and waited for him to speak.

"Okay, what did you tell him?"

"I told him everything."

That surprised Percy, he straightened up in shock and looked at her with wide eyes.

"He knows who you are, how we met, and that I'm the bad guy. That I didn't tell you about him and that's why you didn't come and see him. Your mom was a big help; she would tell him stories about you as a kid and how she knew you'd love him very much if he knew."

"He knows about me?" Percy stated, disbelief in his voice.

"I couldn't bring myself to lie to him. I lived with so many of lies; I wasn't going to do that to him. I couldn't."

Percy laughed, there seemed to be a lot of that in this conversation.

"I have a son."

Annabeth smiled, "Yes, you do Seaweed Brain."

And then Percy looked like he was in pain.

"What are we still doing here? Those monsters have him, we need to do something! We should already be there!"

Annabeth walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down, everything is going to be okay. Just remember what you've been telling me these past couple of days. 'Tyler is going to be okay, its all going to be fine'. " Annabeth paused and smiled at what Percy had become.

"You're a parent now, Seaweed Brain. Welcome to Worryville."

Percy smiled at that, because he knew it was true. He'd never be the same again. And he didn't care at all.

Annabeth could see Percy was about to say something else but a voice interrupted them.

"You guys might want to get up here." Annabeth heard Thalia shout.

Percy brought them back up to the boat where they were met with an enormous skyline.

"I'm assuming we made it." Annabeth stated.

"35 degrees North, 140 degrees East." Percy said.

'Welcome to Tokyo."

**Yay! Percy finally knows the truth. I hope you all liked this chapter; I wanted to throw a twist in there with the fact that he knew. Oh and also, Percy is an Olympic swimmer in my story. As always please rate and review. On to shout outs-**

**MidnightForever17- your reviews also always make me laugh! I also love how much feedback you give me as well; I can always know how I'm doing when I look at your reviews!**

**OlympusGirl12- you're so sweet! I always love your enthusiasm, it makes writing much more enjoyable.**

**Ginger Rock- Loving the name! You always give me very good feedback on what was good about my chapter, and I really appreciate it! Sometimes it's hard for me to tell what I did well, as I always look for the bad.**

**I love you all!**

**KK**


	11. NOT AN AN! I HAVE AN IDEAAAA!

**Hey guys, this is not an A/N I just wanted to ask your opinion (Okay maybe it is an A/N…). WhiteWinterStar planted a little seed of idea in my head. She suggested I talk more about what Percy has been doing all this time, and I am considering writing a little one, maybe two, chapter story about what his life has been like since Annabeth broke up with him. So, go to my profile where there should be a poll (if not then leave a review but I'd prefer the poll) and tell me what you think. If there is enough interest I will do it! Thanks guys! Oh also, I want to see if we can get 100 reviews on this story. PLEASE IT WOULD MAKE EVERYTHING AMAZING! And it would show me how much you all love me! I LOVE YOU!**

**KK**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm back! Yippee! Wow a week without updating, I apologize, I've just been uber busy! Well, here it is, I hope you all like! As always R and R! I want to see if I can get 150 reviews so please make that happen guys!**

**I ****don't ****own PJO. **

Annabeth Chase was a New Yorker.

You'd think that it would prepare her for the shear size of Tokyo.

That wasn't the case.

Annabeth knew from her studies that Tokyo had more than 12 million people, 4 million more than her beloved city.

It might of well been 40 million.

Annabeth could barely see over the mass of people congregated, she was used to being pushed and shoved yet now she was practically being beaten. She had to cling on to Percy just to keep from being swept away.

And a tiny part of her was secretly giggling like a schoolgirl at that.

Annabeth would be a liar if she said she hadn't thought of the fact that now that Percy knew the truth, there was nothing keeping them from getting back together.

Annabeth had always been a good liar though.

As they walked down the crowded street she somehow managed to act like all she was concerned with; was getting out of there without being trampled.

"Um, I hate to be a negative Nancy, but where exactly are we going?" Thalia asked from the back of the group

Everyone stopped and stared at each other looking slightly dumbfounded.

"I think I can help you."

The group turned around to see a young blonde girl leaning against a brick wall, digging dirt out of her fingernails.

She didn't look up at the group but they could tell the statement was directed at them.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked.

The girl turned her emerald green eyes up at them, and gave a slight smile before nodding towards an alleyway. She launched her back off the wall and began to strut into the darkness, followed closely by the group.

She stopped at a heavy metal door, where she entered four digits onto a tiny keypad. The door popped open and she led the way in pausing to allow everyone to enter before shutting and locking the entrance.

The room was small and barley furnished; with a microwave sitting on a cardboard box, a tiny sink mounted on the wall, a small, beaten couch, and a little cot in the corner.

The girl sat down on the couch and took in the sight of the four before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up.

"You gonna tell us who you are." Percy questioned.

The girl took a long drag from her cigarette before opening her mouth,

"You all don't really care who I am, you just want to know how I know who you are."

"Well, yeah." Nico stated plainly.

She chuckled before stamping out her cigarette, even though she'd barely smoked it. Annabeth didn't mind, she hated cigarettes and the girl creeped her out. She found herself leaning into Percy subconsciously.

"I'm Lauren, Lauren Spiritos. I was up for the little Oracle position at your camp a while ago."

Everyone stared at her waiting for an explanation but she merely leaned back onto the couch and propped her feet over the side.

She then let out a heavy sigh and popped her knuckles before turning to Thalia.

"I like your hair."

Thalia reached her hand up to her jet-black head, a little confused.

"Um, thanks?"

"Anyways, suppose you want to be knowin about the whole Oracle deal."

Thalia nodded her head intrigued with her odd behavior.

"No real story there, abandoned when I was a baby, started having weird visions by the time I was 9, Horse-man found me and brought me to your camp, and I was up for the position. Didn't work out, I came here. Been on my own ever since."

Lauren stuck her hair, which Annabeth could now see had blue and pink streaks in it, into a ponytail.

The group pondered over the newfound information, trying to decipher the girl in front of them.

"Well, why haven't we heard of you?" Percy asked.

"Listen, fish-face; they don't just go around telling all you little campers everything that goes on. A lot of shit goes down that you don't know about."

Percy nodded, before a thought occurred to him.

"You know who I am?"

"Sure, you're Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. You live in Manhattan New York, you're an Olympic swimmer, you love the color blue, you have a son named Tyler, you have had 4 girlfriends but, only one love, and you wear a size 11 shoe. I could go all day."

Annabeth stared at the girl, at a loss for words. She made Rachel look normal. Annabeth was also pondering the whole, 'one love' thing, but that wasn't at the forefront of her mind.

"Okay, that was sufficiently creepy. Anyways, you said you could help us. Care to explain?" Percy asked, a slight blush on his face.

_ "Secrets hang in the air,_

_ Death plagues one who still cares,_

_ Another must repay a debt,_

_ Their loved ones fate already set,_

_ A warrior called back once more,_

_ And the huntress left to settle the score."_

Annabeth felt her body go still as she went over the words of what had to be a prophecy.

"I've been spewing crap like that all month, that one was the most recent. I called up Pony boy and told him what was going on and he told me about you guys. I've been following you since you pulled in, you're not the most perceptive demigods are you?"

"So, what now?" Nico asked.

"I've been scouting out the area, and it turns out this place is a monster magnet. They are everywhere, roaming around on the streets, it's disgusting."

"Wait, so you know where we need to go?" Percy questioned, getting excited.

"No, but I have a feeling." Lauren paused before continuing, "The Tokyo Sky Tree, tallest building in the world. It's not yet open to the public, yet I see _things _around all the time. I'm guessing it's our best bet."

"Our?" Nico questioned.

"Oh, you didn't think I was going to let you go without me, did you? I mean, I'm not going to be there with you at the end but I am curious. However, this is your fight, not mine. I'm not going to deal with your shit."

"Well put." Nico commented with a smile.

"What are we waiting for, let's go." Thalia enthused before exiting with Nico and Lauren.

"Annabeth, you okay."

Annabeth nodded, before forcing herself to exit the room trying to gather her thoughts.

Annabeth was scared now. She had thought she was done with secrets.

Yet, she realized that she was going to have to face a secret that she had thought was long gone.

**And that's it for that crappie! I hope you all liked it, and my new character. Want more, 5 reviews please! Im sorry for the awful prophecy, but I think you get the idea. I also am going to do the Percy story, so watch for that. I love you all, you're the best fans, and I'd be nothing without you! Thank You!**

**KK**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm back fresh from NYC! It was sooooo amazing to be there, I felt closer to all my favorite PJO characters! It's been a while since I updated, but be sure to check back tomorrow because there is sure to be an update! Thanks for sticking with me, we're nearing the end! Oh also, the first chapter of Percy's story is up, called Life Sucks and Then You Die, let me know what you think!**

Picture the tallest building you've ever seen, and then double it.

It would still be nothing compared to the sheer height of the Tokyo Sky Tree.

It took all of Annabeth's willpower not to stand there all day gazing at it.

Lauren had been right about one thing, the place was crawling with monsters.

How the humans didn't notice, amazed Annabeth. Then again the whole Mist thing had always been astounding. They would believe anything before the believed the truth.

"That is one fucking tall building." Thalia breathed, before she began to hyperventilate.

"What's her problem?" Lauren asked, backing away.

"She's afraid of heights." Annabeth stated, walking over and placing a soothing hand on Thalia's back.

Lauren burst out laughing, tears springing to her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait; she's a daughter of Zeus and she's _afraid of heights?_ What a riot."

"Yeah, we all know it's hilarious. Now shut up before I rearrange your face."

Lauren held up her hands in mock surrender before Percy intervened.

"Look, we need to find a way in there, any suggestions?"

"Why don't we just use the front door?" Nico asked.

"As appealing as that option sounds numbskull, I don't think the army of monsters would appreciate it."

"Yay, Thalia's back!" Nico enthused, generating an eye roll from his cousin.

A silence fell over the five as they pondered the options, until Annabeth had an idea.

"I have an idea but," she turned to Thalia, "You're not going to like it."

*Line Break*

Annabeth was right.

Thalia hated her idea.

Basically, they had created a human chain and then, with her eyes shut, Thalia had used her gift to propel them up into the air. When Annabeth had found a room not occupied, the group had entered through the window.

"I am never doing that again!" Thalia said, between gasps.

"You did well, now we just have to figure out where to go."

Annabeth then proceeded to walk over to the door and quickly glance into the hallway.

"I can see three dracaena. They're…"

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy asked. 

Yet Annabeth couldn't form words, because as she was examining the monsters, she recognized them.

They had taken her son.

As anger welled in her chest she let out a defiant scream and charged.

They didn't know what hit them. Annabeth managed to stab the one closest to her before it had time to react.

Unfortunately that just made the other two angry.

The first one managed to knock her onto her back, and Annabeth just had time to roll out of the way as the second stabbed the ground where she just was.

Annabeth propelled her body off the floor, and grabbed one of them into a headlock. She then proceeded to kick the other so hard in the chest that they flew backwards into the wall.

She scooped her knife up, which she had dropped when she hit the floor, and stabbed the one she was holding in the back.

As the final one came barreling towards her, Annabeth used all her strength and tackled it to the ground, pinning the woman beneath her.

With her knife pressed against the monster's throat, Annabeth took a second to catch her breath.

"Where is he?"

The snake woman hissed at her, which just caused Annabeth to push the dagger even further down.

"Alright-t-t-t-t!" she choked, "They're being held on the top floor."

"Thanks. Your services are no longer needed here."

The dracaena screamed as Annabeth plunged her knife into her chest, watching as she burst into dust.

She then proceeded to turn to her friends, who had come out of the room and were staring at her in awe.

"Damn girl! You still got it." Thalia remarked.

Annabeth smiled but, felt something off. Her hand instinctively flew to her shoulder, and when she pulled it away there was the last thing she wanted to see.

Blood.

"Shit." Annabeth remarked before turning her head to examine the wound.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, sounding overly worried.

"She must've just managed to cut me before I tackled her." Annabeth stated, more to herself than anyone.

"We should get you to a doctor. Now." Percy began to pull her back towards the room they came in.

"Hold your horses, cowboy. I got this." Lauren remarked before pulling Annabeth from Percy's grasp and sitting her on the ground.

"Where'd you say you got hurt?" Lauren asked.

"My shoulder." Annabeth breathed, the pain was starting to hit her.

Lauren walked over to the injury and used Annabeth's knife to cut off her shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, she hit you. Doesn't look too bad though, you didn't hit any muscle thank the gods. You are however, going to need stitches. Not immediately though, it's your call if you want to continue."

"Is that even a question?"

"I like your attitude." Lauren stated before pulling some tiny pills out of her bag.

"What are those?" Annabeth asked, taking in the questionable substances.

"You don't want to know. Don't worry, they're not illegal. I carry them around with me just in case. I get attacked _a lot_. I would give you ambrosia but, I don't have any."

Lauren handed Annabeth the pills and stood, helping her to her feet.

"You sure she'll be okay?" Percy asked.

"She will be fine! Quit worrying, you're giving me a headache! Oh, and never question me again, I'm always right. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

Lauren rolled her eyes and punched Percy in the arm.

"As fun as this has been, we should get going." Nico stated before making his way down the hallway.

The rest of the group proceeded to follow, hurrying quickly behind.

When they finally managed to find some stairs, they realized they were in for a long walk.

"How many more flights?" Thalia complained.

"This is the tallest fucking building in the whole fucking world! So to answer your question; _a lot!_" Lauren yelled.

"Look guys, can't we all just…"

But Percy was silenced by the sound of footsteps from the floor above.

And he knew that they had been discovered.

But as the group turned around to run, they came face to face with a long black sword.

"Nico, what are you doing?"

"Sorry man, can't let you go any farther."

"Nico, I swear to Artemis if you don't move!"

It was then that they were joined by their old friend Kampe, along with fifty of her closest friends.

"Good work DiAngelo. They will be very happy; you're that much closer to your sister."

It was then that Annabeth had revelation, as the words of the prophecy clicked.

"Death plagues one who still cares. You're still trying to get your sister back!"

Nico sighed before looking at the floor.

"Nico, it's not possible! Bianca is gone, you need to accept that! She's not coming back."

"Silence girl!" Kampe screamed before hitting Annabeth across the face.

"You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That." Percy hissed before taking a jab at Kampe.

Of course he didn't get far with one against fifty, but he was still steaming mad.

"Now that, that little outburst is over, shall we proceed up?" Kampe asked.

Annabeth was confused, they wanted to go up. Didn't that mean that Kampe should be heading the opposite way? None the less she proceeded to head up the stairs.

When they finally made it up, Annabeth was shocked.

The room was beautiful, with large windows that gave a beautiful view of the city. It was clean and bright and not what she expected for a monster headquarter.

And there, at the far end of the enormous room was the reason she had come.

There was Tyler.

"Tyler!" Annabeth cried, watching as her son's head snapped up to face her, a smile crossing his lips.

"Mama!"

Annabeth raced forward, but just as she was about to scoop her son up she was stopped by an invisible wall.

"Not so fast my dear." A woman's voice boomed above them.

As Annabeth began to back towards her friends, five women appeared in front of her.

Five beautiful, elegant, and extremely powerful women.

And due to all her studying, and one horrific experience, Annabeth recognized them.

Percy however, did not.

"Who in Hades are you?"

The women smiled, before one stepped forward.

"We are the Titanes."

**DUN DUN DUN DUN! So now we know who the bad guys are! Oh and Titanes is the word for female Titans (in case that wasn't apparent)! So, Nico is a traitor, or is he? Keep reading to find out! I hope you all enjoyed, remember 5 reviews for the next chapter! I love you all!**

**KK**


	14. Chapter 11

**Yay for chapter 11! So we have some surprises in store in this chapter! We'll find out if Nico is a traitor and what Annabeth's secret is… And I may have a few more surprise characters. Anyways thanks for all the support and love! Oh and I checked Google and it is spelled Titanides or Titanesses, sorry about that! Here we go!**

The god damn Titans and their god damn plans to destroy the god damn world.

Hadn't Annabeth dealt with these fools enough? She was tired! Let some other demigod handle the situation, she just wanted to go home.

Annabeth took in the women standing in front of her.

They made the gods seem kind.

Here's a crash course in Greek history for all who don't know.

Rhea, who was surprisingly absent, was Kronos' wife. She was the one who had infamously given him the rock over her baby Zeus, thus allowing the gods to take over.

Next was Tethys, Oceanus' wife. She appeared to be leading the little group bent on their destruction. Tethys had been in charge of all the major rivers and was often said to embody the sea. She had also been Hera's stepmother in the Golden Age, which in Annabeth's opinion explained a lot. She was ancient looking, with mousy brown hair and tiny wings sprouting from her head and she looked utterly pissed off.

To Tethys left was Mnemosyne, mother to the Muses. She had control over a person's memory, and was said to have ruled over a river in Hades; designed to erase the memories of souls about to be reincarnated. She wore a flowing green toga, and had reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. She didn't look pleased to be there, like she didn't really want any part of this.

On Tethys right was Phoebe, who had been married to Coeus. She was associated with the moon and sun, and was the grandmother to Apollo and Artemis. She had also been in charge of the Oracle before being replaced. Phoebe had on a plain white toga, and her black hair was put up in a typical Greek fashion; with laurels surrounding it.

Next to Phoebe was Themis, who had been the symbol of divine law. She was said to represent 'civilized existence'. Why on earth she was trying to destroy them was unknown to Annabeth. Themis was dressed in a blue toga, with a shawl covering her hair. What freaked Annabeth out; was the fact that her eyes were covered with a white cloth, putting her in darkness forever.

The final Titaness was Theia, Hyperion's wife. She had been associated with the sun, which became apparent by the slight glow she was letting off. She had on a white toga with a matching white headpiece, which had the appearance of a bowl. She had very tan skin, and her hair was so blonde it was practically white. All in all she just looked like she'd spent way too much time in the sun.

Tethys, who had been the one who had given the wonderful introduction, began to speak again.

"Obviously you all know why you've been called here."

"Yeah, you all are a bunch of psychopaths who can't just let go!" Thalia shouted.

Tethys nodded at Theia and suddenly the room grew very hot.

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up."

Tethys nodded her head again and the room went back to normal.

"Now you all are going to listen to us and do what we ask, or Kampe will rip you faces off."

Annabeth could feel Kampe smile from behind her.

"Clearly we're upset about out plans not following through. It was very disappointing when we learned that you had "killed" our brother. Rhea was distraught, which is why she's um, absent."

The way Tethys said it sounded like there was more to the story then that.

"Anyways, we decided as a group that it was time to take action. My husband, Oceanus, as well as the rest of our spouses were cowards in that they didn't give Kronos all the help they could. Basically the way this is going to work, is we're going to kill you but you can choose whether we're going to do it the easy way, or the hard way."

"And those are our only options?" Lauren asked.

"Pretty much." Themis added.

"I thought we agreed that I would be the one to speak." Tethys barked.

"And you really just expect us to go down without a fight?" Percy asked.

"Oh no, but see if you don't go quietly, then they" Tethys gestured to the group behind her, "die."

Annabeth looked back at her small, helpless son and then for the first time, noticed the others. There was Sally, holding Tyler in her arms, and despite all the danger she was in, she was giving Annabeth an ear to ear grin. Annabeth also noticed a blonde haired, blue eyed boy who she recognized as Thalia's brother.

She found that she was powerless against the Titanesses

"Fine, we'll do what you say. Just don't hurt them." Percy agreed.

"Good. I promise that it will be only slightly painful. Kampe, attack."

But Kampe never got her chance, because at that very moment there was an explosion from where the stairs were.

And there was the last person Annabeth had ever expected to see.

Clarisse.

"I'm backkkkk." Clarisse sing-songed.

Then she pulled out a large gun and shot at the invisible wall. As soon as the bullet hit the wall, it exploded.

Annabeth rushed forward and scooped her son up in her arms.

"Oh my baby! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Oh mama missed you!"

"Mama, I'm okay. I had gamgam Sally with me."

Annabeth rushed forward to thank Sally, but then she caught sight of the Titanesses faces.

They were not happy.

"Tyler, I need you to go with grandma."

"No mommy, I want to stay wif chu!"

"No sweetie, you need to go now."

With that Annabeth handed her son to Sally, trying to thank her with her eyes. She knew she could never repay her.

As soon as they were gone Annabeth felt a huge weight lifted off her chest.

"What now?" Thalia asked.

"Now we move into plan B." Tethys stated calmly.

"Plan B?" Percy asked worriedly.

"Phoebe." Tethys turned to the Titaness who breathed out a sigh.

Suddenly everything clicked in Annabeth's head. Why Phoebe was there; not only for her control over the moon and sun, but her control over the Oracle.

"Lauren!"

Annabeth spun around but, it was too late. Her eyes grew darker and her face expressed nothing but hatred for them.

She began to advance towards them, pulling a dagger out of her jacket.

"Okay, what idiot gave Lauren a knife?" Thalia asked.

"So what's it going to be? Kill your friend, or sacrifice yourself?" Tethys asked.

Percy stepped forward, pulling out Riptide and stood in front of the girls.

"Lauren, please."

Lauren charged forward, and Percy parried the blade. It was clear he was only on the defensive.

"I don't want to hurt you Lauren." Percy pleaded.

"Die!" Lauren shouted back.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Thalia joked.

"Shut up Thalia." Annabeth whispered.

Lauren and Percy continued to go back and forth for a couple of minutes until she managed to knock his blade out of his hand.

"Percy no!" Annabeth screamed and began to advance.

"Not so fast! I'll kill him so quickly you won't know what happened."

"Lauren, don't do this." Percy begged.

"Shut up! Any last words?"

Percy couldn't say anything, for at that moment a large flash filled the room.

There in the center, stood a tall, raven haired women flanked by two lions. She radiated power, even more so than the other Titans. And it was then that Annabeth knew who she was.

"Rhea."

"Very good my dear." Rhea turned to her sisters, "And what do you think you're doing"

"We were just, um, organizing a family reunion." Tethys lied.

"Yes I can see that." Rhea turned to Percy and Lauren.

"Putting some poor girl under a spell. I thought you were better than that Phoebe."

Phoebe looked sheepishly at the floor as Lauren appeared to come out of her trance.

"Wait, you're on our side?" Percy asked.

"Does this boy know nothing about history?" Rhea asked.

"He's a little slow." Thalia explained.

"Well then, yes, I am on your side. I am the reason the gods exist at all. It was me who saved them from my nutjob of a husband. When I received a call from Nico…"

"Wait, Nico called you?" Annabeth asked.

Nico raised his fist in the air, "That's right everyone! Nico DiAngelo is a double agent, I tricked all of y'all."

"Why you little!" Tethys yelled.

"Ah-ah-ah Tethys. This ends right now. You will let these children go. We are leaving and you all are never doing anything like this again, understood."

"Who do you think you are Rhea?" Themis asked.

"I am your superior, Themis. Now let's go."

"Not so fast Rhea. I'm not done here, I'm just getting started. And Annabeth owes me a favor."

Annabeth could feel every eye on her.

"She what?" Nico asked.

"That's right; you see Annabeth is still in my debt."

"What does she have to do for you sister?" Rhea asked.

"She has to kill Percy Jackson."

**BETCHA DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN! That was a surprise filled chapter that I hope you all enjoyed. Just so you know in my story TLH didn't occur but Thalia knew about Jason. Please review, 5 for the next chappie! I hope I'm still meeting my standards! Love you all! Ciao!**

** KK**


	15. Chapter 12

**READ THIS (PARTICUARLLY THE LAST 3 SENTANCES!) Okay, so I've been getting this question a lot; is Annabeth going to kill Percy? UMMM WHAT DO YOU THINK! I could never do that, even I'm not that heartless. I still have some surprises left though . It never ends my friends! THAT RHYMED! I was considering giving up FF for lent but figured that would be cruel to you all! I also want to dedicate my story to my brother, Jack, who has been with me through it all. Giving feedback and staying up late with me while I write. He's 8 years old and LOVES seeing the reviews y'all write so if you could give him a shout out he'd love it! Thanks!**

Annabeth Chase didn't make mistakes.

It didn't happen, not to her.

Ever.

Well, except once.

And boy, had Annabeth made a mistake.

_Annabeth walked through the pouring rain, pondering how cheesy it was, like some sad movie._

_But, her life was worse than a sad movie._

_No, Annabeth's life was a very depressing movie._

_She had just given birth to her beautiful son, which wasn't bad. In fact it was great._

_The bad part was that he was sick._

_And not with a curable illness._

_Tyler was going to die, the doctors didn't know when. They just knew it was going to happen. _

_As if that weren't bad enough, Annabeth was broke._

_Like broke._

_Like food stamps, and homeless shelter, and no real possessions broke. _

_If you want to know how Annabeth got in this situation it's simple._

_We're in a recession._

_Despite all her talent, people just weren't hiring. So Annabeth wasn't getting any money. Then when she found out about Tyler, she spent all her money trying to cure him._

_But it wasn't enough._

_None of it was._

_And now Annabeth was in some deep shit._

_She was up to her ears in debt, her son was going to die, and for once in her life Annabeth had no idea what to do. _

_ "Maybe I could help."_

_Annabeth's head whipped around, instantly understanding there was something divine about this creature._

_ "Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Tethys."_

_Annabeth could feel her eyes grow wide and instantly turned to run. Just the name sent shiver up her spine not to mention whom that name represented._

_Tethys popped up right in front of Annabeth putting her arms on her shoulders._

_ "Just hear me out."_

_Annabeth shook Tethys off and kept walking. There was nothing she could say to stop her. Nothing._

_ "Shame about your son. He had so much potential."_

_Except that._

_Annabeth's brain and Annabeth's heart were pulling her in two different direction. Her brain was telling her to keep walking, she would gain nothing from the Titan. _

_Yet her heart kept processing her sick baby, one who may benefit from this._

_And for the first time in her life Annabeth let her heart win out._

_ "What do you want Tethys?"_

_ "I knew that would bring you around. You're a smart girl Annabeth."_

_ "I asked you what you wanted Tethys."_

_ "A favor, a small one, when the time is right. Just "removing" someone from the situation. Someone you haven't thought about in a long time."_

_ "You're saying I would have to kill someone?"_

_ "In so many words, yes." _

_ "Go to Hades."_

_Annabeth began to walk away, she wouldn't even consider it._

_ "And in return, your son will be cured; you'll have money, a job. You'll get everything you ever wanted."_

_Annabeth paused and began to reconsider once again. Her son, healthy._

_ "When?"_

_ "When I ask. I have a few things for you to sign and then you're life will be great again. Just one favor Annabeth, you won't even miss him."_

_Annabeth bit her lip but, she knew what she had to do._

_ "Okay."_

If Annabeth had known it would've been Percy she would've said no.

No way in Hades.

Then again, it probably wouldn't have been that easy.

As Annabeth began to relay the story back to her friends, she could see they agreed. No one wanted Percy dead, obviously. Yet, no one wanted Tyler dead either.

The situation sucked either way.

"You tricked me though, you said I wouldn't care!" Annabeth yelled at Tethys.

"I never said that, I said it was someone you hadn't thought of in a while. And at that point, Percy had been the farthest thing from your mind. "

It was true, Tethys hadn't lied.

_Shit._

"Well I'm terminating that promise." Rhea stated sweeping her hand in the air.

"Oh no you don't. She signed something, you're powerless Rhea."

That's right, Annabeth had signed some damn papers.

_Double shit. _

Why? Why did these things always happen to her?

"Well, I won't do it. I refuse." Annabeth firmly stated.

"Then your son dies."

_Triple shit._

Annabeth was in one of those rock and a hard place situation. The kind that makes you wish you'd never been born because the world would certainly be a better place.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered.

Annabeth turned, her stormy eyes trying to apologize and ask for the answer she so desperately needed.

"You need to kill me."

Annabeth could feel the tears begin to well in her eyes because she knew he was right.

She needed to kill him.

Yet she couldn't.

She could never kill him, no matter how hard she tried.

"Isn't there another way Rhea, like a loophole?" Clarisse asked.

Annabeth turned to the Titaness, begging for help.

"Bring the contract to me Tethys."

"No."

"Tethys."

"Fine."

The piece of paper that held their fate popped up in front of the Queen Titan. She quickly began to scan over.

"Your not going to find anything Rhea. The contract is air tight."

"Except for here."

"Except for where?" Tethys shouted and grabbed the paper.

"It says right there. 'If said women' meaning Annabeth 'cannot fufill her duties, a new sacrifice may be arranged.' Meaning that we are allowed one person to take the place of Percy.

"Curses! Who wrote this?" Tethys bellowed.

"I did." Themis stated calmly.

"Would you like to explain yourself?"

"Well, every contract has a loophole and because I represent morale, I deemed that it was unfair that poor Annabeth not have an escape so I wrote that. It was your fault for not proof reading my work."

"Well, I thought you weren't such a complete moron! Clearly I overestimated you!" Tethys yelled.

"Enough you two! Now clearly we have a loophole and Annabeth can use it. She just needs a replacement."

"Wait, your saying that I need someone else to take Percy's place. But, I can ask that!"

I'm sorry my dear but, it's the best we can do."

This was too much. She needed to find someone to give up their life for Percy. Who in the Hades would volunteer?

"I'll do it." Thalia said.

**WOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! So are we saying bye to Thals? What do you think? How I'm going to get them out of this one is a mystery… I may have just dug myself into a hole. Oh well, I bet I can get myself out. Though I'd appreciate ideas. I hope you all like! PLEASE REVIEW! Five for the next chapter! Love you guys!**

**KK**


	16. Chapter 13

**So I'm back! Yippee! My brother wants me to thank Lotuslita, Addicttoreading, and WhiteWinterStar for their lovely shout outs to him. He claims I'm the best sister ever, and I never realized how happy an 8 year old could be. So thanks my darlings. We are reaching the end my friends, it's very sad for me. It took me a while to figure out how I was going to get them out, and I think I came up with a suitable solution. On to the story**

**Disclaimer: The reason I haven't done one of these in a while is because Percy Jackson is mine. MINE. And maybe some other people's too…**

"No way. No way in Hades Thalia. I'd kill myself before I killed you."

Annabeth pondered that statement for a minute.

"Wait, could I do that?"

"No way in Hades_ that_ is happening." Percy interjected.

"Unfortunately it says you must kill someone else. Tethys was very specific about that." Rhea stated.

"Look Annabeth, it'll be easier to kill me. I'm happy, there's nothing I need out of this life anymore. I've lived a good life, and its okay."

"We don't care if you are the happiest person on the whole fucking planet. Besides, can't you like, not be killed?" Lauren asked.

"I can die if someone fights me, meaning Annabeth would have to fight, and then kill me."

"Yeah that's going to happen." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Look, we've established that Thalia isn't our sacrifice." Percy interjected once again.

"I don't give a damn! If you don't kill someone, I kill you all." Tethys yelled.

"What about Clarisse?" Nico asked.

Everyone turned to the stocky brunette behind them, who had been quiet up until then.

"Wow, you all are _awesome!_ I come here, save your asses, and this is how you all repay me. That's the last time I help you Jackson."

"What did I do?" Percy raised his hands up.

"What Clarisse? Are you afraid?"

"Oh no Nico, don't use that reverse psychology bullshit on me."

_Reverse psychology._

Annabeth had made a promise to never use reverse psychology on her son.

That promise had lasted up until the second he could talk.

It was a flawless practice you get what you want, and your kid does what they think they want.

And that's when the idea sprung into her head.

It had never really worked on her son.

But, maybe…

Annabeth turned to Thalia, using her face to convey the message her mouth couldn't.

_Trust me._

Thalia gave a slight nod of her head and waited for Annabeth to make the first move.

"Okay, I guess we don't have a choice. Let's do this Thalia."

Well, that received her a few glares.

"What in Hades Annabeth! You can't kill her!" Percy yelled.

"How could you do this?" Nico gaped.

"Who slipped Annabeth the loony juice this morning?" Lauren asked.

"No guys she's right. Let's just end this."

Thalia and Annabeth both drew their respective weapons squaring off to fight.

_Please work._

"Wait! You two can't just kill each other!" Phoebe shouted, just before the two charged.

"Shut up Phoebe!" Tethys yelled.

"No, she's right. You two can't just kill each other! That's not how this is supposed to work." Mnemosyne interrupted.

"Fools! Can't you see what she is doing?" Tethys shouted at them, but Annabeth ignored her.

"So this isn't what you all want?"

This confused the other Titanesses. They seemed to be pondering whether or not this whole plan was their own.

Unfortunately, Tethys was pissed.

"I have had enough of you, and your little mouth!"

Tethys raised her arm towards Annabeth, fury in her eyes.

Percy yanked Annabeth behind him, raising Riptide in front of him.

"I am going to end you and then I will destroy everyone else myself."

Tethys let a powerful blast emit from her hand. It went right through Percy, hitting Annabeth and knocking her on her back.

"No!" Percy shouted.

See, here's the weird thing.

Annabeth should be dead.

No heartbeat. No breath. Nothing.

But, she wasn't.

In fact she felt great.

Apart from the fact that she had slammed her head on the concrete floor.

As she stood, she could hear the collective gasps that came from her friends.

Even the Titanesses look shocked.

And that's when Annabeth realized what was happening.

She was glowing.

It was barely there, but she was glowing.

A slight gray-white color, but she was definitely glowing.

"What in Hades?" Thalia breathed.

"The blessing of Athena," Rhea gasped, "but, that hasn't happened in years."

Her mother had blessed her.

What the hell.

If Annabeth's mother had blessed her, she was clearly trying to say something. That she approved of what Annabeth was doing. And if Athena approved…

That meant it just might work.

"Why do you all let Tethys tell you what to do?" Annabeth spoke, turning back to the Titanesses.

"Shut up girl." Tethys panted.

But Annabeth just ignored her, she couldn't hurt her anymore, there was nothing to lose.

"She's not any more powerful then you. So why do you act like she is? Why do you let her control you?"

"The girl is right." Themis breathed.

"That is it! I am done with you Annabeth Chase!"

Tethys spun around and grabbed Percy by the neck.

"You say one more thing and he dies."

"No!" Annabeth could feel herself begin to hyperventilate as her world came crashing down.

Thankfully, she was saved.

"That won't be necessary Tethys. This young lady has helped us see sense. You can rot in Tartarus." Themis spoke calmly.

"You all can't do this to me! I made you who you are, you're nothing without me!"

Tethys began to back away from her sisters, releasing Percy as she went to protect herself.

"You can't do this! How dare you!"

Rhea stepped forward, Kronos scythe appearing in her hand.

Tethys turned to Annabeth, who had rushed over to help Percy off the floor.

"You did this. I will get out of here and when I do, I will destroy you. I will torture and kill everyone you love and then I will make you suffer in every way imaginable. Mark my words Annabeth, I'll be back."

"That is quite enough Tethys."

Rhea raised the scythe and in one quick movement, Tethys was no more.

The Titanesses raised their hands, banishing what was left to the farthest parts of Tartarus.

"Well, that was fun. We should do it again sometime soon." Mnemosyne spoke calmly.

"I salute you my children, you have done well. Unfortunately we must go, busy, busy. Hopefully we shall see you soon." Rhea smiled at them before backing up to her sisters.

In a flash of light the Titanesses were gone, leaving only six mortals in their place.

"Well, that was, um, um, interesting." Lauren breathed.

"Props to Annabeth for coming up with the plan of the century." Nico laughed.

Percy turned to Annabeth who was shivering.

"Annabeth are you okay? You did it Annabeth, you did it."

But, all Annabeth could hear were Tethys words in her head.

_I will torture and kill everyone you love and then I will make you suffer in every way imaginable._

"I did it."

And that's when the blackness engulfed her.

**I know that this chapter was very short and I apologize, I hope that you all enjoyed it though! I didn't want to make it to unrealistic, yet still unpredictable. I still have a few loose ends to tie up and then we're done ! Remember 5 for the next one! I love you my darlings! **

**KK**


	17. AN LAST ONE I PROMISE!

**Hello my darlings! This is most likely going to be my last AN! Thanks for bearing with me; I just like informing you all! First, itsmestrawberry asked me a valid question which is on my other 2 stories, why aren't I updating? Well, I decided to hold off on those until I finish this one, though Color may stay a one-shot. I tend to be a little ADD about my stories and if I don't completely focus on one then I get scatter brained and nothing is finished. Sorry for the confusion. I also want to give you this timeline, which has predicted chapter updates until the end . **

**Chapter 14 (I think that's the chapter I'm on…)- Tuesday, 2/28**

**Chapter 15- Friday, 3/2**

**Chapter 16- Saturday, 3/3**

**And that should be it . I may add other chapters, or take things out depending on what I feel but I will most likely stick to that. The only thing I have left to do is get Percy and Annabeth together, or do I… . I really want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart; you have been the best fans a girl could ask for. Nearly 200 reviews, maybe more if I should be so lucky! I love, love, love, LOVE you all! Just know that. **

**KK**


	18. Chapter 14

**Did I not say that I would have this up? I should probably be doing homework but… Anyways thanks for all the love and support, I hope this chapter holds up to the expectations that I have set in the others! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer- Let's all do me a favor and pretend I own PJO…**

Annabeth felt as though she had been hit by a semi-truck.

A semi-truck carrying 500 pounds of bricks.

Traveling at 200 miles per hour.

In other words Annabeth felt like shit.

She shouldn't be in this much pain; she couldn't have hit the floor that hard when she fainted.

_Fainted? _

Annabeth sat upright, the events of the past hours coming back to her.

Or had it been longer, Annabeth could tell it was dark out. But then again, it could've been days, there was no way to tell.

"Glad to see you're not dead."

Annabeth whirled around to where the voice had come from.

"Lauren? What in Hades? Where am I?"

But as Annabeth's eyes adjusted, she could now identify where she was.

Back at Lauren's, lying on her small cot. As she looked around the room, she saw the entire group. There was Thalia sprawled on the couch, Nico was laying on the floor with a blanket on him, next to him was where Lauren sat with her back against the wall, Percy had fallen asleep upright at the foot of the cot, Sally was also lying on the floor and wrapped in her arms was Tyler.

"Ty!" Annabeth whispered, taking the blanket off to get to him.

"I wouldn't!" Lauren cautioned, "He just went to bed, he and Percy kept fussing over you."

Annabeth nodded, that sounded like her son. As for Percy, well, Annabeth would be a liar if she said that it didn't please her to hear he was worried.

"Why are you still up?" Annabeth asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, I don't sleep, not at night anyways. Freaks me out. I offered to stay up, so that Percy would go to sleep."

"How long was I out for?"

"Let's see, it's about four. So I'd say five hours, you didn't miss much though. Nico and Thalia conked as soon as we got here, Sally and Tyler fell asleep about 2 hours ago and Percy about a half hour ago."

"Why do I feel like I was hit by a train."

"Oh, well, Percy wanted to carry you but, he was having a panic attack so he wasn't in any situation to carry anything. So that left Nico, and he, well, he dropped you a couple of times. And we may have walked you into a wall, or two. That's not the point…"

Annabeth stared at her a few minutes before giving a loud sigh.

"It was nice of you to put us up for the night."

Lauren nodded at her, but her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

"He still loves you."

"E-excuse me?" Annabeth squeaked.

"Seaweed Brain, who do you think?"

Annabeth looked at her like she was insane, which in her mind she was.

"Don't look at me like that! I may not have much interaction with boys, but that boy was shooting you gaga eyes all night. Don't be stupid Annabeth."

Annabeth pondered this information, trying to decipher how she felt about this news.

And she found she was happy.

"Anyways" Lauren interrupted her thoughts, "You should really get some rest. You get to go home tomorrow."

Annabeth smiled, home had never sounded better.

She lay down on the cot and closed her eyes.

"Hey Lauren?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. For everything."

And with that Annabeth drifted to sleep.

*Line Break*

Sunlight streamed in through the one window in Lauren's room, indicating the day of their departure.

Annabeth woke with a start, finding a pair of sea green eyes staring down intently at her.

"Thank the gods you're okay!" he breathed, pulling her into a hug.

Annabeth let out a laugh, slightly relieved that he wasn't pissed about the whole "almost had to kill you" thing.

"I'm fine, where is everybody?" Annabeth asked, realizing that they were the only two in the room.

"My mom took Tyler to some park, and Nico and Thalia are saying goodbye to Lauren."

"Lauren is leaving?" Annabeth gasped and stood, rushing out the heavy door.

There they were, standing in a tight huddle. When Annabeth came out, the group turned a smile crossing each of their faces.

"Annabeth! You're up!" Nico enthused.

"Shhhhhh! You're not coming back to new York with us?"

"Naw. I have some, um, unfinished business here."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at her, because by the way she said it; it sounded like Lauren wasn't exactly saying everything.

"It's no big deal, I just got a tip and I'm gonna check it out. I'm sure it's nothing."

Annabeth wanted to say more, but Lauren was having none of it. She turned to Thalia, ready to start saying goodbye.

"I think I'm going to miss you the least."

"Gee thanks. Love you too." Thalia remarked with a smile on her face.

The two girls embraced and Lauren punched her in the shoulder playfully before moving to Nico.

"Just, try not to get yourself killed."

Nico smiled before receiving the surprise of his life.

Lauren leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wha-a-a-a…"

"Don't let it go to your head." Lauren winked before moving to Annabeth.

"I'm trusting you to keep an eye on these guys. And make sure you read Percy a book or something. That boy is _too _slow."

"Hey!"

Annabeth laughed and found that despite first impressions, she would miss the eccentric girl.

"I'll make sure I do, I'm gonna miss ya. Take care of yourself Lauren and make sure you keep in touch."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be around, when you don't want me. Expect me sleeping on your couch in the next couple of months."

Lauren moved towards Percy, giving him a stern look.

"Percy Jackson."

"Yes…"

But Lauren moved towards him and whispered something in his ear, and Annabeth watched as his face took on a nervous look.

Lauren moved back looking him dead in the eye and raising an eyebrow

"Are we clear young man?"

"Y-yes." Percy stuttered.

The group was interrupted by the arrival of a certain little one, who ran straight past his mom.

To Lauren.

'W-h-a-a." Annabeth stuttered

"Hey little man. How was the park?"

"It wuv so fun! GamGam went down da swide wif me. Can I cwolor on your hair now?"

"No you may not."

"But, you wet another kid do it."

"Maybe some other time, now I got to go now."

"Why! You should stay wif me!"

"No, I got to go but, I'll come visit okay?"

"Okay." Tyler put on a pouty face as Lauren put him down.

"Well, I'm outta here. I'll catch you all later."

Lauren saluted them and smiled, before disappearing into the hustle and bustle of Tokyo.

"I am actually going to miss her." Thalia mused.

"Did that just happen?" Nico breathed as he rubbed his cheek.

Annabeth smiled before realizing she had neglected to do something.

"Hey Ty."

"Mama!" Tyler yelled before rushing over to his mom and giving her the biggest hug imaginable.

"I missed you bud!"

"I missed you too!"

"Hey, I wanna introduce you to someone."

"Okay."

Annabeth turned to Percy, who looked like he was ready to pass out and throw up and break out into song.

"This is Percy Jackson, your dad."

**I like to call myself the Queen of the Cliffhangers! DUNDUNDUNDUN! How will Tyler react? Here's guessing! I guess I should go do my homework… Or maybe I'll watch Fashion Police. I hope you all liked 5 for the next one! Only 2 more chappies … Oh and did you like my little Lauren + Nico thing. I couldn't resist, though with those two I wouldn't make it anymore then a flirtation ship. Unless I get some feedback stating otherwise. Oh and there may be a story behind where Lauren is headed… Love you guys! **

**KK**


	19. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the delay my darlings, I had some family stuff I had to deal with! Only one day off though, that's pretty good! We're in for some surprises and I have yet another plot twist for you! Thanks for all the love, we're reaching the end! I love you and I hope that you all like, because it makes me so happy when you do! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Thank you all and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- At this point, if you all don't know who owns PJO you shouldn't be reading this…**

Have you ever had a moment, where something just clicks?

Annabeth could see her son was having one of those moments.

She could practically see the tiny gears working in his brain as he put together the information she had just given him.

And then, like something out of his movie, Tyler's head snapped up, his eyes went wide, and he looked back and forth between her and Percy.

He then paused, before beginning to circle Percy as if he were going to buy a piece of art.

He went around three times, during which both Annabeth and Percy were having panic attacks.

Tyler then stopped in front of him, before breaking out into an ear to ear grin and rushing up to hug his legs.

"Daddy!"

Percy smiled and looked back at Annabeth, who nodded.

Percy then scooped up Tyler and hugged him back, breathing out in relief.

"Where have you been?" Tyler asked accusingly.

"I, um, I…" Percy stuttered, not expecting that question.

"That's Mommy's fault Ty." Annabeth quickly recovered, "I never told Daddy about you."

"But if she had, I would've been around all the time." Percy finished, "I'm sorry Tyler."

Tyler squinted his eyes a little at the pair, before nodding and turning back to his dad.

"That's okay, you're here now! We can do wots of tings together! We can pway Legos, watch scawy movies, and pway football!"

Percy smiled down at his son, happiness filling his chest at those prospects.

"And guess what Ty?" Annabeth asked before turning to look at Percy, "Daddy can talk to the fishies too."

Tyler let out a huge gasp and he turned to his dad, jumping up and down at the news.

"You can talk to the fishies! Den forget all dat other stuff! We can go to the aq-aquar-aquari…"

"Aquarium." Annabeth finished for him.

"Ya, da fishie house! Den we can talk to all da fishies! And we can go to da beach, and go swimming, and talk to da fishies in da ocean!" Tyler enthused slightly out of breath.

"I'd like that Tyler. I really would. We're going to be hanging out a lot now, well with Mommy's permission of course."

Annabeth nodded at the pair; for once in her life things were complete.

But, they never stay that way.

*Line Break*

After a long boat ride home, most of which was spent alone because Percy and Tyler were always honing out doing "man things", Annabeth was happy to be back in New York.

When she'd gotten back to the office, which was the first thing she had done, everyone was in a frenzy. They had all thought she had died or had a nervous breakdown. The point was; the company realized how big an asset she was and gave her a promotion.

A _big _promotion.

Unfortunately, this came with some very unfortunate news.

News she was about to break to Sally and Percy.

As she and Tyler hopped out of the cab in front of Sally's penthouse, Annabeth could feel the dread welling up inside her.

This was not going to be easy.

When they reached the top floor, hugs were exchanged and Tyler instantly proceeded to tell Percy all about his day.

Percy was clearly made to be a dad.

Just the way he looked at Tyler, showed undying affection for the little one. He asked him questions with all the right enthusiasm and laughed at all the appropriate parts of Tyler's story. He genuinely wanted to be with his son, 24/7.

Which only made what Annabeth had to say that much harder.

After a delicious meal of peanut butter and jelly, Tyler's choice, he and Percy went off to play with some new toy Sally had bought for them.

As the two women cleaned up, Sally said the one thing Annabeth could not bear to hear.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving this to him." Sally turned to look at the two boys playing, "He's the happiest I've seen him in years and you did that Annabeth. That's the most a mother could ever ask of you."

"Don't thank me yet Sally."

This received an eyebrow raise from the older women, but Annabeth just proceeded to clean dishes with a new vigor.

After all the dishes had been cleaned and put away, Annabeth called Percy and Tyler in.

"Hey, Ty?"

"Yuppers?"

"I need to talk to Grandma and Daddy alone. Why don't I put on a Dragon Tales for you?"

"Okey Dokey!"

After Tyler was squared away in the living room, Annabeth gestured for Percy and Sally to sit. Then she began to pace.

Pacing was something Annabeth had recently picked up; she did it when she was nervous.

And Hades was she nervous.

Annabeth let out a long breath, and without looking at the two, began.

"When I got back to work I was informed that the company had realized that, I was the reason that things ran so smoothly."

Annabeth paused, trying to figure how to continue.

"They told me that I was the greatest asset that they had there and that they wanted to promote me."

"That's great Annabeth!" Percy enthused, not understanding.

Sally, judging by the look she was giving Annabeth, did.

She silenced her son before looking back at Annabeth with grave eyes and nodding for her to continue.

"They put me in charge of a new branch of the company, one that was just starting out. It's in California."

Annabeth turned to Percy, waiting for him to understand and hate her again.

Yet, he didn't get it. He kept waiting for Annabeth to say something, to get to the point that she was trying to make.

Once again, she marveled at how thick his head was.

"Percy, the company is based in California."

"Yeah, I understand that Annabeth."

She sat down; looking him dead in the eye before uttering out the words she so desperately didn't want to say.

"Percy, Tyler and I are moving to California."

**Oh lord, I'm just so mean to these two aren't I? I'm glad you are still enjoying! 200+ reviews! Holy Hades! This chappie is kind of short, and I am sorry! I just am running out of fuel. I only have one thing I need to do! It literally makes my day when I get another review, so even if you are new or have never left a review, please do! Only one more chapter! ACK! This has been my life for so long I don't know what I'm going to do without it! I will probably write and epilogue though, so that should buy some time! I love you all! R&R!**

**Adios Amigos!**

**KK**


	20. Chapter 16 The End

**WOW! I do apologize for the enormous delay, I had some family stuff going on! This is it! I'm so sad! I warn you that this is an extremely fluff filled chapter! I do hope that you all enjoy and please let me know what you think. Oh and AddicttoReading check you're inbox in the next few days or so… Here we go!**

**Disclaimer- Last one folks; I own Percy Jackson (AKA a very sexy poster of Logan Lerman…) **

Two weeks.

Two weeks short was all Annabeth was given to pack her life up.

Two short, torturous weeks to say goodbye to her friends, home, and city.

Two weeks that Annabeth spent bawling.

It was hard, harder then she'd ever imagined. She had never really felt as attached to her life as she did then, and she was being forced to leave it.

I suppose you want to hear about Percy.

It went like this:

Percy was gone.

After Annabeth had broken the news of their departure he had stood up and left the apartment.

And she hadn't seen him for two weeks.

She's called, texted, emailed, done a casual drive-by.

Yet, he was MIA.

And Annabeth hated that. She missed him, a lot. Which only made things harder, a lot harder.

But she would just have to get over it.

*Line Break*

It was their last day in New York.

Which meant that Annabeth had been an emotional wreck all day long.

She would just randomly burst out into tears, which made her son burst out into tears, which just made everything difficult.

And difficult was just something she wasn't in the mood for.

As she took the last two boxes outside Annabeth began thinking about just how difficult her life was.

Unfortunately that meant that she didn't see the toy helicopter until she was face down on the pavement.

"Tyler!" Annabeth groaned, sitting up.

"Whoopsies!" Tyler laughed.

Annabeth began to put the items back into the box until she was interrupted by darkness.

Which meant someone was standing above her.

And Annabeth had a feeling it wasn't the moving guy.

She let out a groan before looking up into the smug face of Percy Jackson.

"Need some help?"

"Go away."

Annabeth stood up, throwing stuff into the box and shoving it into the van.

"Can we talk?"

"No, I don't have time to talk. I'm supposed to be on a plane in an hour and I still don't have all my shit together. We should've talked one week ago."

Not to mention that Annabeth looked like shit. Her hair was in a dirty ponytail, she was wearing ratty sweatpants, and her eyes were bright red from all the crying that had ensued that day.

Annabeth began to walk away but Percy grabbed her wrist and made her look him in those beautiful sea green eyes.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. We're going to talk."

Annabeth brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes before giving in and letting him speak.

And suddenly Mr. Cocky was gone.

Percy Jackson was very nervous.

He kicked a tiny pebble with his shoe before looking up at her, trying to figure out how to begin.

"Did I tell you what Lauren told me?"

Annabeth shook her head, waiting for him to get to the point.

"She said that I shouldn't let you go again."

Annabeth's heart stopped for a brief second before she regained her composure and nodded for him to continue.

"Well, actually she said that if I made the same moron decision again she would kick my ass but… I don't if she knew that it would come to you leaving or if she just meant in general but she was right."

Annabeth couldn't breathe, or blink, or move, much less form a sentence so she just let him continue.

"I did a lot of thinking over the past two weeks and I came to the realization that I can't live without you. Whether that means moving to California or Kansas, or Guam. I just want to be with you."

And then he did something that nearly gave Annabeth a heart attack.

He slid down on one knee and pulled out a tiny black box.

"Annabeth, try not to freak out, will you marry me?"

When he popped open the box, there in the center was a perfect pearl surrounded by diamonds.

Annabeth tried to form words but she just stood there floundering like an idiot.

"Well?" Percy asked a slight nervous edge to his voice.

"Y-yes." She choked out, "Yes, of course Seaweed Brain!"

Percy smiled and slid the ring onto her finger, a giant smile on his face.

"Well, it sure took you long enough." Annabeth laughed.

And then he pulled her in and kissed her.

And her world was complete again.

"Ew!"

Annabeth laughed at what could only be her son.

"Aw you two gonna do dat awot?"

Percy smiled and opened his arms for a hug, which of course Tyler accepted.

"I'm so gwad you are back Daddy! Momma isn't vewy fun."

"Excuse me!" Annabeth shouted in mock hurt.

"All you wanna do is gwirly stuff. I don't wike that. I wike Daddy better."

"Then I guess you don't want the birthday presents I bought you?"

"No! I just kidding! I wub you sew much momma!"

"That's what I thought!"

Annabeth grabbed her son and kissed his forehead, happier then she'd been in forever.

"Is Daddy gonna move to Cawifornia wif us?"

Annabeth looked up at Percy, as if she didn't know the answer.

"Well, yeah buddy!" Percy stated before whispering, "I can't leave you with Mom can I?"

"Hey!" Annabeth shouted before punching him in the arm.

"Ow! You know, now that we're engaged you're going to have to start being nicer to me."

"Not in a million years Seaweed Brain. You will always be my punching bag, _especially _now that we are engaged."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

Percy kissed Annabeth one more time, before scooping his son up.

"Ty's on my side right."

"Right!"

"Birthday presents." Annabeth cautioned.

"Wrong!" Tyler shouted before climbing over to his mom.

"Way to go weak on me man!"

"Birfday pwesents aw birfday pwesents. Every man for himself."

Both Percy and Annabeth laughed before Tyler turned to his mom.

"Mommy, aw we a family now?"

Annabeth looked from her son to her fiancé and found that after 7 years of hell, nothing pleased her more than to say;

"Yes."

_The End_

**And that's the end folks. It has been such an incredibile experience for me to write this and I am so glad that I gained you all in the process! You make it a joy to write and I want you to know that! After 200+ reviews and 549 visitors we're done! I do have an idea for a sequel so this is how we're going to do it. I'm going to post an epilogue to this story, and then after I'm going to do a sneak preview of my story M.A.D and there will be a poll, and if there's enough interest I will work on it after I finish Life Sucks. I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart! And please let me know what you thought of my extremely fluffy chapter! Bye folks!**

**Love,**

**KK**


	21. Epilouge

**And here's the epilogue that I wanted to write, with a sneak peek at the sequel; M.A.D. If you guys like it I will make a story out of it!**

**Disclaimer- No tengo Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth's Tory Birch flats made a slapping sound as she pranced down the marble hallways.

She smiled at people in greeting, even high-fiving Kenny the janitor, as she made her way to her office.

A lot had changed in two years.

After a six month stay in California, Percy and Annabeth decided that it wasn't for them and moved back to New York.

Okay maybe they had other reasons.

For starters, Annabeth realized why she had left California in the first place.

She hated it there.

San Francisco was fine, but LA was just too artificial for her.

Not to mention the monsters.

As soon as they had arrived, they were attacked.

And the second they came after her son she had, had enough.

They left as quickly as they came.

Annabeth quit her job and started her own firm, one that had grown extremely popular virtually overnight.

And then there was the fact that she was married.

With four kids.

That's right folks, they added to their little brood.

Grace, who had dark brown hair and grey eyes, was the smartest two year old you'd ever meet. And Annabeth wasn't just saying that, it was true…

Connor, who had curly jet black hair and green eyes with flecks of grey in them, was about as dumb as a post. Percy kept telling her that it was too early to tell with a ten month old, but Annabeth could see that he was making out to be just like his father.

And then there was David.

Annabeth had no clue what he was going to be like, seeing as how he was yet to be born.

Yup, Annabeth was expecting.

Eight months along, and looking like a whale.

But she didn't care.

As she locked up for the night, she was overwhelmed with the feeling of pure joy.

And that's the feeling that she lost when she walked into her house.

Grace was pulling Tyler's hair with a vengeance, Connor was chewing on Zeus knows what, and her stay-at-home husband was nowhere to be found.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted before yanking Grace off her brother.

"Happy Anniversary!" Percy shouted, seemingly appearing out of thin air.

Shit.

Annabeth had forgotten.

She had never been one who was good at remembering things like this.

"Happy Anniversary."

Percy smiled and kissed her before whispering,

"And I don't even care that you forgot."

That was the beauty of marrying your best friend.

They knew you inside and out.

"So what's on the agenda?" Annabeth asked, still trying to wrestle Grace from Connor's hair.

"Well, since I couldn't find a babysitter I figured we'd do dinner here."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him; dinner was never an easy feat with these kids.

"Just follow me."

Annabeth grabbed Grace's hand and followed her husband out onto the terrace, where five bowls of spaghetti waited.

Percy pulled out the chair for Annabeth as she took her seat.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Annabeth asked as her children sat down.

"I just love you a lot."

"I love you too Seaweed Brain. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary."

And once again, Annabeth felt that feeling of joy overwhelm her.

Her life was perfect.

Too bad things don't ever stay that way.

**And that's really it folks! It's been a pleasure writing for you and I'm glad that I got to take this journey with so many of you!**

**Here's a sneak peek at M.A.D which is set about 8 or 9 years after this story…**

Annabeth barged through her front door, happy to be home after such a long day.

Unfortunately no one else was there.

Percy, she assumed, was at the pool. He had just begun his hard-core training for the Olympics and he usually wasn't home until around eight.

David and Connor were most likely at the pool as well; they both were obsessive about water and spent every day at the pool.

Grace was probably at the library. She was the most studious 12 year old on the face of the planet, even beating out even her mother at that age.

Tyler was… Well, Annabeth wasn't entirely sure. Tyler was being the typical 17 year old, and giving his mother all sorts of things to worry about. Tyler was rebelling, hard. He spent every second he could away from the family. He was one of the reasons that Annabeth and Percy hadn't told their other kids about their heritage. It just put too much stress on them.

Annabeth didn't dwell too much on it though; she would just finish the designs for a new restaurant that was opening.

But as Annabeth reached into her bag she realized something.

She had left the plans at the office.

Annabeth sighed and decided she would just run to the office and come back.

Little did she know that was the last time she would see her house for a long time.

Maybe if she'd known how things would turn out, her day would've been much better.

She was, however, oblivious to the fact that she was being watched by a stranger in the bushes.

"She's on the move sir." The unidentified person whispered into a walkie-talkie

"You know what to do." A man's voice echoed back.

And with that the stranger closed in.

**Well, that's all I'm giving you folks! If you want more then go to my profile and take the poll! I love you guys!**

**KK**


End file.
